Wicked Game
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kol/OC―3x14―"Tell me, darling, when you're all alone in your bed at night, do you think of me?" A heartbroken Macie finds herself nursing a drink in the Grill and is soon joined by a handsome Original. Looking for some comfort, Macie has a night of passion with him. After sneaking out the next morning, she expects never to encounter him again. She'd never been more wrong.
1. i can see a love restrained

**A/N I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Wicked Game**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

 _No I don't want to fall in love, no I don't want to fall in love_

 _What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **You're going to a ball held by the Originals?"**

Damon nodded at the auburn haired woman standing by his side."Yep. Turns out in that box was nothing...just a mind game by Klaus and it looks like he wants to brag about it."

"From what you've told me, that sounds like him."

Macie followed Damon into his bedroom, silently checking him out in his tux.

"Stop staring at me, Macie, I'm not a piece of meat,"Damon said without looking back though it was clear he was smirking.

She just giggled, leaning against his bedpost as he stood in front of the mirror.

She'd returned only a few weeks before after hearing about his issues with the Originals and his brother. She'd never met the Originals, but she'd heard of what monsters they were. She'd come back to learn that he'd fallen in love with another woman, eerily similar to Katherine.

She had adored him through all the times he'd used her and abused her. He'd done to her what the women he'd loved done to him.

"Do you have a date?"

Damon chuckled, turning around and meeting her gaze."Well, red, I was just about to ask you."

He made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled it open, revealing a beautiful red laced gown.

Hiding her smile, Macie, hands behind her back, made her way over to Damon, placing her hands on his shoulders. His forehead fell against hers as she rubbed them before her hands framed his face.

"Will you be my date?"

She smiled, nodding with a giggle."I'd love to."

His Macie.

She had been his wall of strength from Katherine and now to Elena.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **Hello, Carol."**

The middle-aged women smiled at Macie and Damon."Hello."

The three clinked glasses as Damon leant closer to the Mayor, whispering."Hanging out with your new besties?"

"I'm the mayor, Damon."Carol politely responded, looking around at the people filling the mansion."When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile."

"Hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

Macie hid her grin and Damon, noticing this, pulled her into his side, snapping his teeth at her. He failed to notice that Carol had started to speak and quickly tuned in, a bored look on his face.

"I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

The three looked up as a tall, lean but muscular man walked up in a very expensive looking tux. He had the darkest eyes Macie had ever seen and a smirk that she could only describe belonged to the devil himself. She instantly knew by the way he carried himself that he was an Original.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met."The Original smirked, shaking Carol's hand as he proudly and smugly added."Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

Damon stepped in front of Carol somewhat protectively, holding out his hand toward Kol.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

Kol merely glanced down at Damon's hand as if it were diseased before he met Damon's gaze, shaking his head."I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out."

Kol's dark eyes then zeroed in on Macie, and he perked up.

He moved toward Macie just as Damon suddenly began distracted.

Macie didn't have to turn her head to see that Elena had distracted Damon.

Damon patted Macie's lower back before he began to walk off."Excuse me, Macie."

Macie forced a smile on her face as she watched Damon walk off toward Elena like a man possessed. Macie looked at Elena's beautiful dress then down at her own, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Ignore them, darling. I, for one, think you look _ravishing_."

Her head snapped up, and her gaze met Kol's whose brown eyes were boring into hers.

"What's your name?"

The auburn headed female vampire hid her upset toward her sire and Elena as she responded.

"Macie. My name is Macie."

Kol grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, a smirk on his face.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Macie."

He grinned at her before he walked off.

* * *

" **Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my brother, Niklaus, brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."**

Damon and Stefan stood together, looking up at the Original family."Do you see who I see?"

"Oh, yeah."

Macie stood at the side, her fifth glass of champagne in hand as she looked up at the Originals. She glanced at the crowd to see Elena standing in between the Salvatore brothers. The female vampire rolled her eyes, about to take a long sip of her drink to notice that it was finished.

As if on cue, a waiter passed, and she snapped her fingers."Don't forget about me!"

He paused, taking her empty glass and handing her a full one.

Macie took a long sip, returning her gaze up at the eldest vampires in the world. Her eyes landed on Kol who, since he was the youngest brother, stood on a step just above Rebekah. He swirled the liquid around in his glass, looking bored before, as if sensing her eyes on him, snapped his gaze to hers.

Macie bit her lip as he smirked at her, tipping his glass toward her before returning his attention back to Elijah.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

The Originals and the crowds of people returned to the centre of the foyer where the dance floor was. At his command, the music began to play, and Macie stood at the side, watching as Damon, completely forgetting about her, offered Elena, his hand.

He smiled at the brunette.

"It would be rude not to dance, you know."

Elena smiled happily, accepting his hand.

"It is tradition."

Macie eyed them as Damon and Elena walked out to the ballroom, and as her gaze travelled along the crowd, she noticed Stefan watching the two with a depressed look on his face. Macie offered him a nod, which he smiled at before walking off.

Macie sipped on her drink as she listened in on Elena and Damon.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious."

Elena smiled again as she followed his lead."Thank you."

 _Oh, how I hope you trip over that dress and break your fuc-_

"Why is such a lovely lady standing alone?"

Macie looked beside her to see Kol standing there with, as always, a smirk on his face.

"My date is preoccupied."

He shrugged, offering her his hand."I'm free."

"I don't know the dance."

"I wasn't listening when Elijah tried to teach it to me centuries ago."He shrugged once again, setting aside his glass."Who cares?"

"Don't you have your own date?"

Macie nodded at the woman standing near the staircase, watching Kol.

The Original pursed his lips; hand still held out."She's been eyeing up Finn all night."

Kol wiggled his fingers, grin on his lips."What's better than making him jealous by dancing with an Original?"

Macie shook her head."I'm not that petty."

"Then just dance with me, let me take that frown off your face."

She glanced at his hand then at his face before relenting, setting aside her glass and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

He twirled her around as he walked backwards into the middle of the crowd. Macie arched an eyebrow as Kol nudged people out of the way, apparently upsetting them. He didn't seem to notice as they glared at him when he elbowed a middle-aged man in the back, sending him towards his date.

She, a little embarrassed, met his gaze.

Kol pulled her up against him, arm around her body and other hand meeting hers. Her other hand settled on his shoulder.

"We're bumping into people."

Kol's smirk only widened as he led the dance, chuckling when they almost tripped up Matt."That only adds to the fun, eh?"

"It's mean."

"Then why are you smiling?"Kol raised his eyebrows as he spun her around, grinning when she released a giggle."See? Much better."

Macie smiled as he dipped her before pulling the female vampire up again, wrenching her up against him, making her gasp.

Their noses brushed as Kol gripped her hand, the two circling others, just missing Matt again who had recovered from tripping over. Ko laughed like a child as Matt jumped away from them, as if terrified that they'd hurt him again.

Macie rolled her eyes."You're targeting him, aren't you?"

Kol met her gaze, feigning innocence.

"Me? Targeting the boy that wants to taint my sister?"

He shook his head, hiding his smirk."Never."

* * *

" **There you are."**

Damon, who had been grabbing another drink, turned around and looked down at Macie who was staring up at him. The two were now in one of the absent hallways of the mansion, away from the crowds of people that were chattering loudly or dancing.

"That's your fifth in twenty minutes."She smirked at her sire, leaning against the wall, hand on her hip."Rough day?"

The female vampire moved over to him, hands on his shoulders.

He hadn't been near Elena on almost an hour, and she'd been waiting to get him alone. She didn't want to see him hurt and, while she loved him, she just wanted him to be happy. It didn't matter if it were her or someone else, but as long as it wasn't a doppelgänger because they hurt people.

He glanced down at his glass then shrugged, shaking his head.

"No."

She raised her eyebrows, interested.

"Really?"

Damon nodded, pulling her hands from him and he backed away a few steps.

Her eyes narrowed, confused at his rejection.

She frowned, confused."What's wrong?"

"I've made progress with Elena."

"What?"

Damon smiled, kicking off his shoes."We, uh, kissed again."

Her lips parted, and she stared at him in shock before clearing her throat, hands on her hips."Yeah? When?"

"Just after the dance."Damon smiled as he remembered the kiss."She kissed me this time."

"Uh, good."

Damon frowned, surprised."What?"

"Nothing, just shocked. I thought she was still in love with Stefan."

Damon shrugged, a smirk on his face."Stuff happens."

The female vampire nodded, picking up her coat."Yeah, stuff happens."

Macie suddenly walked away, making her way down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

Macie didn't answer, she just turned and began to exit the mansion, ignoring Damon as he called after her.

"Macie!"

* * *

 **Later—Midnight—The Grill**

" **.I don't know what's wrong with me, y'know?"**

"Maybe I'm crazy. W-What's that quote?"Macie snapped her fingers, pondering for a moment before adding."Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results means you're insane."

Macie's lower lip jutted out as she slid her bottle back over to the bartender who poured her another."I'm insane."

Her fingers locked around the glass as the bartender passed her back the glass. She brought it to her lips, taking a large sip before setting it down on the bar once again.

"Will I be doing the same thing for eternity? Hoping for the attention of my sire?"

The bartender dried another glass, blankly nodding along with her."Uh-huh."

She didn't notice his bored expression; the female vampire was far too interested in ranting about her tale. She paused for a long moment, sipping at her drink again and that's when she felt a presence next to her. The bartender, clearly not wanting to listen to Macie anymore, perked up, a smile crawling onto his face.

He stepped to the side, looking at the man."What can I get ya?"

"Whisky, please, mate."

"Yes!"Macie straightened, patting the bar for the bartender's attention."I'll have the same as pretty boy there, only a double."

The bartender rolled her eyes but nodded. Macie waved him off, finishing off her drink and distracted herself by toying with her long auburn hair, twirling it around her index finger.

"Why so glum, darling?"

"You already know, don't play dumb."She turned her head, gaze landing on the man next to her."A man. When is it never a man? You're all scum. Pretty but scum!"

He held up his hands as if to defend himself then held a hand over his heart."On behalf of us all, love, I apologise."

"I've heard that before. I've had over a hundred and twenty years of that and when I let it go, give him another chance, it all goes..."She made an explosion sound and made wild gestures with her hand."like that!"

The bartender came up and placed the drinks down in front of them, whispering to the man."I'd walk away if I were you. She's been ranting about being over a hundred for hours."

He ignored the bartender and turned back to Macie who was still ranting."I am not a toy. I'm a woman. I fought for my rights...sometimes, I got bored when they began to rant."

Still pouting, Macie rested her elbow on the bar and rested her cheek on her palm, looking at Kol who was still stood next to her. He was smiling, as if amused, and holding his glass in his hands.

"So what did he do this time?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and repeated his question in her mind."He kissed the bitch."

"Ah, that old story."He said, leaning against the bar, facing her."It always comes down to a love of a woman one way or another."

"Do you have women woes? Is that why you're here?"

He shook his head, finger running along the rim of his glass."I love myself far too much."

"You're lucky but also unlucky."

He raised curious eyebrows."How so?"

"Who's gonna keep you warm at night?"

He chuckled, shaking his head."I don't need to be in love to have my bed warm, darling."

He lifted his head from looking down at his glass and met Macie's gaze, his grin still on his lips. He tilted his head, eyes trailing over her face before he eventually met her gaze once more. She stared at him for a long moment, keeping his gaze before she finally broke it.

"Would you ever kiss a Petrova doppelgänger?"

"Darling, from my experience, watching them tear apart my brothers, i'd rather drive a white oak through my heart."

She giggled, poking his shoulder."I like you, and that's not just because i'm seeing two of you right now."

"I like me, too."

She glanced at the clock above the bar and groaned."I should get back. This damn ball gown is annoying me."

She attempted to stand from the stool but, forgetting about how drunk she was; she started to fall.

Only to fall into Kol's arms.

"Careful, darling."

She giggled, hair in her eyes."Jelly legs!"

Macie, with his help, stood and didn't flinch away when fingers brushed back her hair. She blinked as her hair was tucked behind her ear, but the hand didn't fall. Fingers brushed her cheek, tracing unknown patterns on her skin before they moved along her sharp jawline.

She looked up to see the once dark eyes were now almost black.

He tilted his head, smirking at her.

Macie copied his head movement and returned the smirk.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you _don't_ like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review**

 **If you _do_ want to see another chapter, please leave a review. **

**Adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. the fire burning in her eyes

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **The door to the Mikaelson mansion was kicked open as two bodies stumbled in.**

Macie heard the door being slammed shut by Kol and hands settled on her waist again. Lips demanded the female vampire's lips once again, and Macie released a startled gasp at the hunger behind the kiss.

An arm wound around her waist as she was led backwards further into the mansion, being caught again when she almost tripped over her feet. The ball had ended which meant they were alone apart from the left over rubbish that was bound to be cleaned before the morning came.

Macie felt him nip at her bottom lip as he gripped at her waist, fingers digging into her skin.

Macie gasped for air as lips ripped from her own, brown eyes finding hers.

She was pushed up against Kol's body, his arm winding around her as she whispered."You're strong."

The male vampire chuckled as he walked her backwards, hand running up her back, fingers toying with the zipper of her dress.

"That's because i'm old, darling."

She bit her lip, curious as she blinked up at him.

"Exactly how old?"

He backed her against the pillar in the middle of the foyer."Old enough to pick up some tricks that'll make you forget about the cretin that broke your heart."

"Yeah?"

Kol nodded, leaning closer, fingers tracing invisible patterns on her lower back.

"Prove it."

A growl ripped from his throat, leaning down and smashing his lips against hers once again and before she could react, she found herself pinned against a bedroom door. Macie, distracted as lips latched onto her neck, fought with the door handle until she found herself staggering backwards. Kol, without lifting his head from her neck, kicked the door shut, hands pulling the younger vampire closer to him.

Macie drowned in darkness as her eyes fluttered shut, lips parting as gasps slipped from them. She inhaled sharply as he nipped at her skin before he began to focus on leaving a bruise that would soon fade.

Macie pulled at the jacket of his tux, tearing it off as she leant up to claim his mouth again. Kol shrugged off the jacket, tossing it aside as Macie cupped his face.

He backed her toward the bed, grabbing her hand before her fingers could tug at his belt.

He shoved her away from him, making her eyes go wide with annoyance.

She bit her swollen lip, dazed."Huh?"

Kol chuckled, slipping off his dress shoes as he pulled off his bowtie.

"I'm older, darling..."Kol drawled as he stalked toward her, eyes dark with danger.

His fingers brushed underneath her chin, raising her head.

"...which means that I choose _when_ or _how_ to reach climax."

He suddenly moved in a blur, hands grasping her hips and he spun her around, pulling her back against his chest.

Macie's eyelashes fluttered as Kol's lips trailed along her shoulder, fingers pulling down the clips that tied her light auburn hair up.

Her locks tumbled down her shoulders and his fingers tangled in her long locks, bunching her hair in his fist, and he pulled her hair to the side so that he could get better access to her shoulder.

Kol liked along her skin just before he whispered into her ear."Pretty, pretty, pretty."

Macie wet her lips as her eyes shut, more breathy gasps escaping her as she pressed herself closer to him.

He walked her closer to the bedpost, free fingers tugging at the zipper of her dress.

She bit back a moan as she heard a rip that was from Kol tearing at her dress after getting irritated with the zipper. He yanked the dress down her body, and she stepped out of it, kicking it aside, leaving Macie in her underwear.

Kol smirked, fingers dancing up her back, making her shiver."Much better."

The younger vampire was whirled around again, Kol's lips smashing against hers before he pushed her down onto the bed.

Her body bounced on the mattress as Kol began to crawl up her body, a predatory smirk on his lips as he saw the lust in her eyes.

Kol settled in between her legs as his eyes gazed into hers.

He moved quickly fingers locking around her throat as if he felt the need to control her and Macie just gasped, body arching up into his.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Kol smirked at her once again before his lips claimed hers once more.

* * *

" _A guy needs somebody to be near him. A guy goes nuts if he ain't got nobody-"_

The comfortable reading bubble the reader had been in was suddenly interrupted when a loud, lust-filled moan echoed from the next bedroom followed by a chuckle coming from Kol. The second eldest Mikaelson brother, who was sitting comfortably on his bed with the book in his hands let out a long sigh as he raised his gaze from his book.

He rolled his dark eyes as another moan, this time coming from Kol hit his sensitive ears.

Elijah shook his head, disgusted."Does he have no shame?"

He looked back down at his book, finger finding where he had left off.

At least his brother couldn't disturb him any more than he already had.

Elijah leant back against his headboard, ankles locking as he began to read once again.

" _Don't make no difference who the guy is, long's he's with you. I tell ya, I tell ya a guy gets too lonely an' he gets sick."_

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Elijah's head snapped up, mouth opening in shock as he his head to see the whisky in his glass shaking. He then witnessed the portrait of his siblings on his wall also shaking, the wall that Kol's bed was against.

 _Good God._

Then, just as Elijah thought that it couldn't get any worse, the sound of a woman's moaning filled the silence. He heard her pleading for him not to stop then a loud moan followed as well as the noise of Kol groaning when the mattress shifted. By the sound of Kol's chuckles of approval, it was clear that the woman he was with was now on top.

" _That's it, darling, such a good girl."_

Elijah suddenly felt sick.

The Original snapped his book shut, tossing it onto the bedside table.

He grabbed his glass and jumped up, shaking his head in disgust as he stormed out of his bedroom.

Only to meet his siblings in the hallway.

Rebekah was dressed in her nightgown while Finn and Klaus were wearing their pyjama bottoms.

"I take it this was why you placed me in the room next to Kol, Niklaus?"

"I spent a _decade_ next door to him; it was your turn."Klaus sighed, running his fingers through his tangled hair."Yes. I thought that you'd get the worst of it, but it turns out the rest of us are just as traumatised. He sure likes to make a show of it, doesn't he?"

Rebekah, tying her silk dressing gown, yawned."It's four a.m, Elijah; I need my _sleep_."

"Rebekah-"

"Why does Kol get to fornicate but I can't?"Rebekah cut in, a pout forming."I've been daggered, too, you know!"

Her three brothers looked at her with wide eyes, looking horrified."Rebekah Mikaelson!"

She rolled her eyes at their horror, hands on her hips."It's the 21st century; a woman can-"

"You are _not_ a woman, little _sister_."Klaus grabbed her by the elbow and began to drag her down the staircase, calling back."Now you know why I don't undagger them at the same time, Elijah!"

Finn and Elijah shared a look, the younger brother opening his mouth to speak.

"Finn-"

" _Oh, God!"_

The two glanced at Kol's bedroom door then down the staircase.

Finn turned to his younger brother, looking just as disgusted.

"Tea, Elijah?"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **A pair of eyelashes fluttered open, closing for a long moment when sunlight glared at her.**

"Oh, every morning."

The female vampire stretched her legs, only to feel a pleasurable ache run throughout her body. She wet her dry lips, arching upwards and another ache made her smile. It was a feeling she got whenever she made a committed kill or if she won a challenging fight.

She felt _satisfied_.

Macie released a long sigh as she sat up, only to be hit with a headache that made her curse. The auburn-haired vampire went to lay back down until her headache settled only to feel a sleepy mumble next to her. She stilled, sheet to her chest as she slowly turned her head, her gaze landing on a brunette laying on his back next to her.

Kol.

His arm was tucked underneath his head, and his head was turned to the side. The sheet pooled at his waist, showing the deep scratches on his chest that had yet to heal. As she observed the scratches, Macie could estimate that she hadn't been asleep for long.

Macie blinked, the events of a few hours before coming to mind.

Macie bit her lip as she turned from the Original, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

 _7:47 a.m_

Macie's eyes widened, Damon had told her to meet him at the boarding house for a meeting with Stefan and the gang. He wanted to go over his plans to get revenge on the Mikaelson family, and if she didn't show up, he'd come looking for her. He didn't like it when she was late, and she didn't want him to find out about her dalliance with Kol.

The female vampire glanced at Kol again, who was still sleeping peacefully, and knew that she had to get out of the mansion quickly.

Macie got out of the bed, staggering for a moment as her legs that were still asleep regained their life.

He had done a number on her.

Macie wrapped the sheet around herself as she looked around for her dress, finding it on the ground beside the bed. She picked it up, sighing when she saw the tear in it but knew that it was still wearable. She started to put it in only to realise that her underwear wasn't on.

Macie swore, looking around for her underwear only to shake it off and pull up the dress, fighting for a full minute to zip it up. It only went half way due to the tear, but she ignored it.

She quickly found her heels and, not wanting to make any noise, the female vampire flashed out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. She tiptoed down the staircase, not wanting to wake up the rest of the siblings, careful not to trip over the bottom of her dress.

Macie looked behind her to make sure that Kol hadn't woken up but, just as she turned around when she reached the bottom step, she almost let out a scream when she came face to face with another Original.

"Hello."

Macie bit back her scream as Klaus tilted his head, letting his gaze trail over the dishevelled looking female vampire.

"So you're the reason my siblings, and I have been sitting at the kitchen table all night, yes?"

She blushed, looking at the ground."Oh, God."

"Oh, _God_."Klaus repeated with an amused chuckle, nodding."You're _definitely_ the guest. You are quite, ah, _vocal_ , love."

"Can this get any worse?"

"You're lucky you didn't bump into Elijah. He would've made you have breakfast with us."

"You all heard us?"

"Love, i'm sure the _entire_ town heard you."Klaus grinned.

Klaus smirked as she blushed again then side stepped him, starting to make her way over to the front door.

"I'm, uh, just gonna go."

"I'm going back to my bed now that i'm sure I won't be disturbed."Klaus responded, starting to make his way up the stairs."I've been playing scrabble with my brothers and little sister who happens to be a sore loser."

Macie offered him a kind smile, replying."I wonder where she gets that from."

"I find myself thinking the same thing."Klaus gave her a charming smile, dimples showing."It was a pleasure to finally meet you, love."

She nodded again, and with one last nervous smile to Klaus, she turned and left.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you do want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	3. don't say I can't go with other boys

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Darling?"**

Kol yawned, scratching at his neck as he made his way down the grand staircase, dressed in only a pair of boxers. He had woken up to an empty bed having expected to see Macie next to him for them to have morning after sex. Though, after noticing that her undergarments were scattered on his floor, he'd thought she'd left to either fix herself up or find food.

The youngest Original brother stopped at the last few steps to stretch before he carried on.

"Are you making me brekkie?"

He smirked to himself as his feet hit the ground."Sex and breakfast. Talk about a good day."

Kol padded down the corridor and into the kitchen, expecting to see either a naked or half naked Macie at the stove making him a full breakfast.

His smile fell as his gaze landed on three of his four siblings sitting at the table playing scrabble.

 _Talk about shattering dreams..._

"You lot. Great."

Rebekah sent him a fake smile, rolling her eyes."Good morning, big brother."

She turned back to the table, muttering."Arse."

He sent her a glare before making his way further into the kitchen, pouring himself some tea before he leant against the counter.

"Where's my girl?"

"She left."

Kol almost dropped his hot beverage."Excuse me?"

"She...left."Rebekah said slowly as she tried to peak at Elijah's letters."I heard her talking to Nik. I suppose she assumed she was being quiet."

"She left?"

"Yes, brother."Elijah nodded, watching as Kol's eyes widened."Something wrong?"

"She isn't supposed to leave! I'm supposed to leave!"

Finn frowned, confused."You want to leave your own home?"

Kol set aside his mug, rolling his eyes at his eldest brother."No, you ponce. I leave in the morning after using some bint for sex. I leave. She's supposed to wake up in love with me or make me breakfast. It's been that way forever!"

Elijah sighed calmly as he looked up at Kol from his chair.

"Brother, you sound idiotic. It's the 21st century."

Kol rolled his eyes again, muttering like a petulant child."I'm Kol Mikaelson; I don't care what sodding century it is. I gave her the best night of her life, and this is how she repays me? I don't care how bloody good she is at giving he-"

Finn straightened, cutting off his brother with a glare.

"Kol!"

Kol crossed his arms, scowling at Finn."You need to get laid, Finn. Find yourself a lovely courtesan."

Rebekah glowered at her brother, disgusted.

"You're so romantic."Rebekah spat at her brother, shaking her head."Stop being a twit and get dressed. You aren't a runway model."

Kol glared at his sister before he stormed off.

* * *

" **But I want to go home; I want to start watching Buffy again..."**

Her sire crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her. She hadn't answered any of his questions so he had decided to keep her close by until she did begin to answer them.

"You're immortal, Macie, and you're staying here until you start answering your phone."

She rolled her eyes as Damon tossed her a pair of his boxers and a shirt. He winked at her before he shut the door to the guest room, leaving her alone in the room. She released a long sigh, taking off her gown, suddenly remember she had left her underwear at the Mikaelson's. She changed quickly, kicking aside her gown and began to make her way to the bed.

She knew she could protest, but Damon was older and stronger.

He was her sire, and she adored him, even though he acted like a caveman.

"I don't want girl, but nobody can have girl!"She muttered, trying to do her best caveman expression as she crawled onto the bed, pulling aside the sheets."Jackass."

Macie flipped onto her back, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over her body.

Macie turned off the lamp, crossing her ankles as she stared up at the ceiling, her vampire senses kicking in.

She soon got bored and shut her eyes, fingers toying with a lock of her hair.

She turned her head to the side and before she could stop herself, her mind began to flash back to the night before.

A series of flashes appeared her mind.

" _Do that again!"_

 _The auburn-haired vampire panted for air, cheeks pink as she stared at the vampire above her. Her thighs tingled, and she suddenly want Kol's head in between them again._

 _Kol chuckled, tilting his head as she brushed aside his slightly damp hair. Sweat glistened his face as he stared down at her before he leant down, nose touching her cheek._

" _Maybe i'll reward you if you're a good girl, darling."_

Hiding a smile, Macie chewed on her bottom lip, turning onto her side, burying her face into the pillow. The female vampire curled up into herself, arms winding around her pillow as she smiled.

 _Macie tightened her legs around Kol's body as she bit back a moan, knowing that the mansion was filled with the other Original siblings. Her fingers tightened in Kol's brown locks, tugging on them to help her in her task to stop from crying out._

 _She heard the headboard hit the wall behind the bed with every thrust and she felt Kol breathe against her throat as he noticed that she was biting back her moans._

" _Come on, darling, don't hold back, it's insulting."_

 _She ignored him, eyes screwing shut just as she felt one of his hands tap her cheek just before his fingers moved to her hair. They tightened in her long locks, tugging her head to the side, a growl coming from the elder vampire._

 _She couldn't hold back any more. Her lips parted, and she felt him smile against her skin as she moaned._

 _Seconds after she cried out, Kol released a loud groan against the skin of her neck, and she opened her eyes just in time to see his fingers lock around the top of the headboard, knuckles turning white._

* * *

 **The Next Day—The Grill**

" **I need a drink!"**

Macie followed her sire into the bar, glaring at his back and ignoring how cute his backside looked in the jeans he wore. He had woken her up extra early just to annoy her and had kept her around all day just before he dragged her out to the bar. She'd spent most of the day reading Stefan's diaries to amuse herself while he had been at high school, somewhat happy that he was more miserable than her.

Damon hadn't let her out of his sight and usually she would've liked this kind of attention but since all he spoke about was Elena, it wasn't so pleasant.

Damon sat down on a stool, getting the bartender's attention. When he came up, the Salvatore brother ordered his drink before turning to Macie.

"What do you want?"

Macie sat down next to her sire, chin resting on her palm as she placed her elbow on the bar."My usual."

He ordered her drink, and a few seconds later the bartender returned with both drinks, placing them down in front of the pair.

Macie took her drink, bringing it to her lips just as Damon spoke.

"Why are you so quiet? It's annoying."

She took a long sip of her drink, replying without emotion."I fear that you'll go on about your love story with DullElena."

Damon froze, utterly startled. Macie was just as shocked, she'd never talked back to Damon, she would never dream of trying to hurt him. But she'd had enough of her sire lecturing her for not returning on time in his opinion.

"What?"

She stared straight ahead, swirling her drink around in her glass."You've repeated it over six times, and it's getting old."

Damon's brow furrowed and he spun around on his stool, both confused and annoyed."Why are you acting like a bitch?"

Macie's head snapped around, her anger suddenly taking over.

"Why are you being such an ass? You stay out all the time!"

Damon's calmness also seemed to reach its limit, and his blue orbs darkened angrily.

"You are not me!"Damon hissed, slamming his drink down on the bar."I'm not supposed to worry about _you_. I worry about everyone else; I do not need this from you-"

He cut himself off and turned away from her, clenched fists at his sides. Macie also slammed her drink down only hers ended up shattering into pieces, glass embedding into her palm but she didn't notice.

"And I don't need you acting like a petulant child!"

The two glared at each other until a chuckle hit their ears.

The two turned around on their stools to see Kol standing behind them, looking amused. Macie's lips parted, biting back a gasp as she processed the fact that Kol was standing in front of her and that he was within speaking distance of Damon.

"Oh, don't stop on my account, darlings, I was looking forward to the next part."

Damon sneered at the Original."Why don't you go and bother someone else?"

Kol's smile faded a little, it turning into a sinister smirk as his gaze turned to Damon.

"Are you going to make me?"

The dark haired Salvatore straightened."I'd love to."

Macie suddenly shot up, and she pushed her way through the two of them. Kol chuckled while Damon just glared after her, sitting back down on his stool, picking up his drink again. Kol observed Damon for a long moment

"Aren't you going to go after your girl, mate?"

Damon shrugged, back turned on Kol as he brought his glass to his lips."She'll come back when she's hungry."

The Original stared at Damon for a long second, tempted to tear his heart out since he wasn't looking but that's when he remembered that Macie was in the building.

He shrugged and spun around on his heels, following the path she'd taken.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	4. it's a beautiful kind of pain

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Son of a bitch!"**

The auburn-haired vampire stormed into the woman's bathroom, flashing her vampire eyes at anyone who was in there, making them run out in fear. She kicked the door shut behind her, cradling her bleeding hand. The pain didn't bother her; she didn't feel it, but it was the fact that Damon had utterly treated her like trash in front of everyone.

Damon had never raised his voice at her.

He did it to everyone else but not her; that's what made their bond so strong.

It felt like the more he fell for Elena, the less he thought about Macie.

"Oh, if he weren't stronger than me i'd kick my foot so far up his-"

Macie cut herself off as she saw herself in the mirror, completely forgetting about the shards glass sticking out of her palm. She then glanced around the bathroom, noticing that it was completely bare.

Macie rolled her eyes, slamming her hand down on the counter.

"I wish one of them would've stayed behind. I'm hungry."

She slumped against the counter, resting her forehead on her non-wounded hand and released a long, irritated breath. Macie fought the angry tears that were threatening to spill, and she shut her eyes, trying to compose herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Macie suddenly felt a large hand run up her back and the lower half of a body press against her backside. She inhaled a deep breath as the hand moved down her back then up again, as if the person guiding the hand was attempting to calm her down.

"Don't cry, darling, it's pathetic."

The words sounded harsh, but they made her feel somewhat better.

Crying was pathetic, especially if the person she was crying over didn't deserve her tears.

The female vampire straightened, rolling her glassy eyes as the man behind her inhaled sharply at her sudden movement. Her back pressed against his chest, eyes finding Kol's in the mirror when she looked up. He offered her a smirk, hands on her hips as she wiped her tears away.

"Feeling better, darling?"

She rolled her eyes again, refusing to look at him in the mirror as he stood behind her.

"What do you want, Kol? To brag?"

"I could but you already predicting it takes the fun out of it, sweet."Kol replied before he glanced down at her hand, smelling the blood."Let me look at that."

Before she could either agree or protest, he grabbed her wounded hand and began to pluck the glass out of it, seemingly uncaring if it pained her or not.

"You put on quite a show out there, love."He mumbled as he worked on her hand without looking up.

She watched him work, noticing the crooked grin on his face.

"And you loved every _second_ of it."

The male vampire shrugged, tossing the glass into the sink."I do love a good scrap, but it would've been more entertaining if you stabbed him through the heart with a bloody stake."

"A little part of me wishes I had, but i'd miss him too much."

Kol raised his head again, eyes finding hers. He suddenly spun her around by tugging on her hand, making her look up at him.

"I could do it for you, drain you of vervain and compel you to forget if you want?"

She hid her smile at Kol's tone of voice and how the words easily slipped from his mouth.

"That's far too specific. Have you thought about staking him?"

"From the moment I met him, love."Kol responded with a quirk of his eyebrow."He's got a face i'd like to punch over and over again."

She nodded, not noticing that her hand was still trapped in his as she sighed as if torn."But it's such a handsome face."

The elder vampire stared at her, tilting his head and gaze not leaving hers for a long moment.

He stepped closer to her, making her take a step backwards, and she swallowed thickly.

"Is that so, darling?"The Original raised his eyebrow before tapping his cheek."What about my face?"

"What about it?"

He grabbed her now healed hand, pressing it to his cheek as he lazing asked."Do I have a handsome face?"

"Your eyes are pretty."She hummed, fingers brushing down his cheek before his gaze flickered to his lips that had curled up into a smile."And yes, Kol, you're handsome."

His eyebrows raised as her thumb brushed his bottom lip."Really?"

She nodded as he parted her lips with his finger."Mmm-hmmm."

His eyes suddenly darkened and he grabbed her, spinning her around so that her back was against his chest again. He pushed forward, pinning her in between him and the counter, making her cry out in shock.

"Then why did you run out on me, darling?"

She bit back a gasp, fingers curling into her palm when she felt his cheek rest against her own, hands resting on her hips as his eyes claimed hers in the mirror.

"Hmmm?"Kol hummed when she didn't respond, just confined to stare at him."You left without saying goodbye."

She blinked, snapping out of her daze at his words and quirked her eyebrow."Did I offend you?"

"I merely want to know why you would give up an enjoyable morning with me for a bloody imbecile that brings you to tears and makes you hide out in a bathroom."

The Original walked his fingers up the side of her body, fingers splaying so that he could touch more of her skin. Macie bit down on her bottom lip as Kol's fingers wrapped around her throat, tilting her head up so that she still kept his gaze on the mirror. His other arm hand found itself on her stomach, slipping underneath her shirt, making her eyes widen slightly at the bold touch of skin to skin.

She heard Kol's breathy chuckle against her ear as her reaction to his touch.

"So, tell me, love,"The Original started, whispering into her ear when her hand reached down and covered his on her stomach."do you wish you'd stayed?"

Macie's fingertip traced the stone on his daylight ring."Do you wish I had stayed for a morning quickie instead of obeying the jackass I happen to love?"

He blinked, seemingly startled by her words.

He'd been expecting her to smile at him and dreamily admit that she had been wrong.

He merely stared at her before he regained himself.

"Kol?"

The Original suddenly moved, pushing against her again, lips brushing her ear as a demand slipped from his lips."Stop talking."

Her brows furrowed as she glowered at him in the mirror."Stop being an ass-Oh!"

She suddenly forgot her anger toward him when his fingers unwound from her throat and gripped her chin. He turned her head towards him before he leant down and claimed her lips with his own. The female vampire didn't think twice before responding, and her lips moved against his, attempting to turn around to touch him but he kept her back to his chest and squeezed her chin with his fingers as a way of controlling her.

Kol's teeth nipped at her bottom lip as the two broke apart for breath, the female vampire inhaling air as the skilled Original let his tongue run along her lip. He was talented, something he was clearly smug about considering he either grinned or chuckled whenever he heard or felt her respond to him. Macie was sure she would feel the same way if she'd been around for a thousand years.

The two kissed for a long moment, Macie clutching at Kol's hand that was still on her stomach. His long fingers splayed out on her stomach, making her mewl against his mouth when his fingers moved along her skin.

Brown eyes looked down at her as Macie inhaled air back into her lungs and Kol let out a satisfied hum as he noticed the desire in her eyes.

The Original let his lips graze her cheek, and when her hands fell from the counter to touch his body behind her, his own hands moved from her and grabbed her wrists. Macie's lower lip jutted out as his hands grabbed hers, keeping them trapped so that she couldn't touch where she wanted.

"Now, now, love. Don't get cocky."

Macie was suddenly spun around so that she faced Kol and he held out their arms then closed the distance between their bodies so that his chest pressed against hers.

"You wish to have more of me, darling?"

A sharp intake of breath made the infamous vampire quirk his eyebrow.

"I can't hear you, love."Macie's lips parted as he pressed against her and Kol smiled, amused."What was that?"

"I-"The auburn-haired vampire squeezed his hands when his knee forced itself between her legs, thigh pressed against where he knew she wanted him most.

She glowered up at him, biting back a moan when his thigh shifted.

"You're a louse."

Kol feigned innocence as he looked down at her."I'm a gentleman."

"Really?"She spoke, and he nodded in response."What makes you think that?"

Kol kept her gaze as he dropped one of her hands and reached behind him, hand reaching into his back pocket.

His eyes didn't leave hers as the Original vampire brought his hand into her view and her eyes widened as she looked away from his gaze to his hand.

"I was kind enough to return these to you, was I?"

She kissed her teeth in annoyance as she processed what he had hanging from his index finger.

Her underwear from the night before.

He chuckled as she yanked her underwear from his hand, pushing at him as she bunched them into her own pocket.

"You're such a jackass."She hissed.

"I was being a gentleman."

Kol smirked as looked down at her, amused as she rolled her eyes at him. Then, as she was about to suggest that she leave, the female vampire felt his temple against hers.

A hand roughly grabbed at her face, raising her head so that her lips brushed his.

"Darling, look at me."

She looked up and, once again, noticed blankness in his eyes.

His lips curved up into a sinister smile, fingers digging into her cheeks. "Good girl."

There was no amusement in his eyes, just darkness.

The Original stared into her eyes as he spoke with such seriousness it made her freeze."For future reference, you leave when _I_ tell you to."

He didn't want for her response; it seemed that he just assumed she agreed.

He didn't say anything else.

Instead, the Original moved forward and connected their lips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	5. i'm a slave to your games

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **"**...i've made a few, i've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through... **"**_

Macie blinked several times as the sound of music hit her sensitive ears. She ignored it, pulling the sheets up over her bare body and hid her face in the pillow. Underneath the sheets, Macie curled an arm around her pillow, pulling it closer to her so that she was both hugging and laying her head on it.

She ignored the music as much as she could and focused her attention on the comfy bed.

 _So soft._

The female vampire tangled her legs in the sheets, lazily rubbing her foot against the soft material as if it were going to soothe her back into her slumber. She blew hair from her face and shut her eyes again. A few moments and soothing techniques later, Macie found herself yawning again.

But, just as she was about to drop off, the humming hit her ears once more.

Then, a second later, singing followed.

 _ **"** We are the champions, my friends and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions; we are the champions. **"**_

Macie's eyes snapped open, sleeping gone from her mind.

 _What the hell?_

She straightened, sheets pooling at her waist as she heard the shower from the bathroom connected to Kol's room being used. The water hit the marble, but it didn't drown out the sound of the singing.

The water was switched off before it being followed by the sound of the shower curtain being pulled aside then feet hitting the ground.

 _ **"** No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions of the world. **"**_

Macie quirked an eyebrow as she quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor and slipped them on. She fought a laugh when she heard Kol singing along to the song as the female vampire walked closer to the bathroom.

The door was open, so he clearly wasn't ashamed of his singing, but she never imagined she'd ever hear the infamous vampire crooning along to a song.

Macie quietly stepped into the bathroom just as Kol fastened a towel around the lower half of his body. Macie opened her mouth to give a snarky comment only for her attention to be diverted as she realised that Kol's body was on view. Flashbacks of her nails scratching at him the night before made the female vampire tilt her head as she observed the Original.

A cocky and mischievous chuckle made her blink and snap out of her gaze.

"Take a picture, darling, it'll last longer."

She straightened, hand on her hip as she raised her head to meet Kol's gaze, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue petulantly at his complacent expression.

"That phrase was out even _when_ it was in."

The male vampire just smirked as he used a smaller towel on his hair, stalking towards the sink, attention on his reflection on the mirror above it.

He set aside the small towel, hands reaching out for his clothes that were set next to the sink and he began to get dressed.

"Forgive me, i've been locked in a box for a _century_ , but I think my singing is quite great, don't you think?"

Kol sent his most charming grin to the younger vampire."Just another talent to add to the long list of fantastic things about yours truly."

Macie just rolled her eyes, watching the male vampire as he eyed himself in the mirror."Have you always been so smug?"

Kol gave her a pointed look as he got rid of his towels by placing them in the laundry hamper."Do you really want me to answer that, love?"

"Not really. Wouldn't want to give you more reasons to talk about yourself, would I?"

The Original's lips curved up into an impish smile, almost impressed by her retort.

"Oh, darling, maybe we should focus our attention on something _other_ than talking."Kol quirked his eyebrow playfully then he reached out, fingers locking around her wrist and he wrenched her to him."Hmmm?"

She keenly followed as Kol pulled her up against him and he dropped her hand, his own making it's way to her lower back. Macie toyed with her lower lip between her teeth as she peered up at the Original.

Keeping her pressed up against him, he smirked wickedly."Much better."

The Original let his eyes flicker over her face in an almost overindulgent manner, a small grin on his face. The younger vampire frowned, almost confused but when she parted her lips to ask, Kol leant down and claimed her lips with his own.

Macie almost staggered at the ardency of the kiss, but Kol kept hold of her, hand moving up her back before his hand delved into her hair. He gripped at the long auburn locks when she responded to his kiss, his free hand reaching up so that his fingers could take hold of her chin.

Their lips parted for a few seconds, Kol's hand moving so that he could cup her cheek before he leant back down again and Macie met him halfway. Macie's hands settled on his shoulders before she got up on her tiptoes so that she could reach Kol better.

He broke the kiss but remained less than an inch from her face.

His lips continued to brush hers, as if he wished to linger before he cleared his throat, lifting his head. His hands moved once more, claiming her hips.

"Are you going to tell me why you're dressed?"Kol lazily drawled, thumb brushing Macie's skin between the hem of her shirt and her trousers."The whole part of the fun is to have you _bare_."

Macie feigned offence, legs tightening around Kol's body and she pulled the older vampire closer to her.

"Is that all I am to you?"She asked, quirking an eyebrow as she brushed a wet lock of hair from his forehead before she cupped his cheek."Just a toy for your gratification?"

Kol let out a hum, observing Macie almost curiously, eyes flickering over her face. He paused for a moment, brow furrowing as if realising something before he tilted his head, letting himself enjoy her hand on his cheek.

He seemed to revel in the squeal she gave out when he pulled her even closer."Stick with me, darling, and you could be so much more."

Macie arched an eyebrow, hands moving from Kol's shoulders to his neck, nails digging in.

The Original hissed, his eyes turning even darker and leered at her both hungrily and dangerously.

The female vampire gave Kol her most innocent smile, crooning."Why would I _want_ to be anything more?"

The Original froze, his eyes almost black and he bared his teeth, but Macie wasn't sure if he was angry or excited. He kept her eyes for a long moment, but he didn't blink or say anything.

Then he began to laugh, it echoing throughout the bathroom.

"You are something else."

The laughter died out as soon as it started and, before Macie could process what was happening, Kol became a blur. Hands moved from her hips to her thighs, and Macie found herself being lifted into the air and set down onto the sink counter. She winced since she was placed down roughly and because of Kol's bruising grip.

"That-"

Macie was pushed back harshly, and her head hit off of the mirror behind her. The roughness of the push cracked the mirror. Macie bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, her vision becoming shaky due to the hit to her head.

Fingers pressed into her cheek as Kol forced her to look at her.

Macie saw two of the Original before her vision finally settled on one.

"Naughty girl."Kol whispered, thumb tracing the outline of her swollen lips before he pressed down on her bottom one, eyes blank."You leave without my permission then you speak to _me_ , an _Original_ , in an insolent manner."

"What can I say?"Macie shrugged when he released her lip from underneath his thumb."I have a death wish."

"Of course you do, you like to test me."He tutted, shaking his head, fingers tapping against her cheek."Luckily for you, darling, you _amuse_ me. I like being amused."

Macie arched an eyebrow, legs hiking up against Kol's before she locked them around his hips. She brought him closer to her, tightening her legs around him, so that he was trapped. She saw his jaw clench, eyes flickering downwards to their position and his fingers dug into his cheek again.

Macie gasped as Kol yanked her up, his nails jabbing into her cheeks to keep her attention.

"You're testing me."

A shaky breath came from the female vampire when his lips brushed hers as he spoke.

Kol raised his eyebrows, beguiled, as he noticed the familiar look in her eyes.

"Darling, don't tell me that almost incurring _my_ wrath is making you randy."

Macie's eyes downcast and she bit her lip, the heel of her foot digging into Kol's lower back.

Kol let out another hiss as she squeezed. The grip she had on him would've broken him if he'd been human and the Original didn't feel anything but her around him and the shiver than ran down his spine.

Kol cocked his head to the side, lips curving into a playful grin."Wily fox. Just like yours truly."

Macie gave him a grin, teeth bared and eyes bright."I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

Kol just chuckled before his hand moved to the back of her head and he let their lips touch. They kissed hastily once, twice then a third time before his tongue poked out, tracing along her lower lip. Macie's own tongue met his with her own.

Their tongues converged as if in greeting before Kol's mouth demanded Macie's and he tilted his head before he deepened their kiss. Macie arched up into the older vampire, hand on the back of his neck to keep herself up straight. They kissed ravenously, Macie unwittingly let out a series of whimpers whenever he nipped her lip as they broke apart for air.

She mewled when he pulled away, noticing the smug grin on his lips just before he buried his face in her neck. His lips hovered above her pulse in an almost teasing manner, knowing that it was one of her many weak spots.

But, just when it seemed that he was going to touch that weak spot, he shifted.

Her eyes snapped open, almost flashing.

"Kol..."

He sniggered almost childishly."I'm sorry, darling, am I _testing_ you?"

Macie rolled her eyes, parting her lips to retort but gasped when Kol bit down on her shoulder, making her suck in a sharp breath. A shiver ran throughout her body when Kol's fingers pulled at her shirt to get access to more skin.

But just as Macie's fingers began working her fingers on Kol's clothes, they heard someone clearing their throat in an exaggerated manner at the door.

Jumping back, Macie almost hit her head off of the mirror, startled by the sudden sound, a squeak slipping from her swollen lips.

She looked over to see Elijah casually leaning against the doorframe, toying with his daylight ring.

"What is it with you Mikaelson's and sneaking up on people?"

Elijah met her gaze, eyebrow quirking in amusement, making Macie blush because she hadn't meant for him to hear her.

"I apologise for the disturbance. Lovely to see you again."Elijah offered Macie a polite smile before he looked back to his brother."Kol? A word?"

"I'm listening."

Elijah shook his head, eyes flickering between his brother and the hand that was hidden underneath Macie's shirt."I'd much rather speak to you when you _aren't_ in the process of undressing your _friend_. It's a tad _gauche_ , don't you think?"

The younger brother reluctantly took a step away, holding his hands up in surrender.

Kol then slowly turned his head in the direction of his elder brother, visibly irritated."What is it, _El-ij-ah?_ "

Elijah observed his brother as if he was wary of his response before he finally spoke.

"Damon Salvatore is downstairs."

Macie's dreamy expression soon turned to panic as she shot up, fixing her dishevelled clothing."W-What? Damon's here? Since when?"

 _How the hell did he find me?_

The smirk faded from Kol's face, and his eyes turned even darker."Sorry, what was that, brother?"

"Damon Salvatore is at the door, and he wishes, quite _keenly_ , for Macie to leave _with_ him."

Elijah paused for a short moment as he heard the sound of glass smashing."I did attempt to stall the inevitable confrontation by snapping his neck but, given the smash of what i'm sure is my favourite vase, i'm certain he's awake now."

Kol's eyebrow arched as he heard the sound of feet colliding with each step as Damon rushed up the grand staircase.

Kol released a bored and annoyed breath, bored because of Damon assuming he had a chance against an Original and annoyed because he had been interrupted just before a thrilling tryst.

The Original stood tall, turning to his brother with an enquiring look.

"While I love bloodshed, Elijah, I just bathed. I have no time for petulant toddlers. Why haven't you torn the heart from his chest?"

Macie swatted Kol's shoulder, not impressed." _Hey!_ That is my-"

Kol's hand shot out, fingers locking around her wrist and he pressed it against the cracked mirror before she could hit him again. His palm pressed against hers, longer fingers resting between the gaps of her own fingers.

He gave her a lascivious grin."Pseudo boyfriend, who's probably _only_ come looking if the doppelgänger kicked him out of bed?"

"Shut up."

Kol's laughter echoed throughout the bathroom, and he leant down to her level.

"Are _you_ going to make _me_ , darling?"

Macie sneered at him, trapped fingers wiggling, it obvious she wanted to hit him but, knowing better, she just turned her head.

Smug, Kol turned back to his brother."Why haven't you killed him?"

Elijah sighed, looking like he growing exasperated with his brother."Because I do _not_ want to start a war nor do I wish to clean blood from _my_ doorstep."

Macie straightened, brows furrowing as if she just realised something, yanking her hand from Kol's. The Original didn't seem to notice, however, because he was in a bickering match with Elijah over bloodshed.

"...were you scared of getting blood on your tie, big brother? Maybe-"

The sound of Kol's bedroom door being kicked open caused the end of Kol and Elijah's tiff. The noise was followed by angry cursing and the sound of furniture being knocked over.

Macie snarled in anger, arm hitting the mirror, creating another crack."This hot and cold thing is really annoying me, Damon."

While Macie hopped off of the counter, focused on making herself presentable, Kol eyed her with an almost perplexed look. The look was gone as soon as it came and it was replaced with a lopsided smirk as steps came closer to the bedroom.

"MACIE BELLE WHITE!"

Macie yelped at the anger in Damon's voice, it startling her since his go to was sarcasm and violence.

Elijah stepped aside just in time for Damon to storm into the bathroom.

His blue eyes were black, and his healing knuckles showed just how angry he was.

Damon's eyes trailed over the two Originals, lingering bitterly on Kol before they landed on Macie.

Macie's breath caught in her throat as the vampire, her sire, took a step forward. His jaw clenched as he pointed at her, hand shaking angrily and teeth bared.

"You are in a whole lotta trouble, missy."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter of this story, _please leave a review._**


	6. don't make demands, i don't take none

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Damon, mate, i'm sure it's a _pleasure_ to encounter me again!"**

Kol cocked his head, a smug grin plastered on his face as he mentally captured Damon's obvious distress. Macie unwittingly took a step back, hands meeting behind her back and fingers lacing together. She felt scrutinized underneath Damon's gaze, and Macie knew that if he continued looking at her that way, he'd know what she'd been up to.

"I would offer you a drink but i, uh-"Kol nodded in Macie's direction, tongue running along his bottom lip in an almost ravenous manner."i have a _special_ someone that needs my attention."

Damon's eyes grew darker as he noticed Kol leering at Macie. The Salvatore released an enraged growl, flashing forward toward Kol. But before he could reach the Original, Elijah's arm shot out and he grabbed hold of Damon, pulling him backwards and putting some distance between the two men.

The younger male fought against Elijah, making Kol's amusement grow.

"Let go of me!"

"Yes, Elijah, let go of him."Kol encouraged his brother, his cocky smile turning to one of zest."I haven't had a good kill in a while."

Kol moved to take a step toward the Salvatore only to feel a small hand against his chest. He looked down at the hand that pushed him back before he turned his head. Macie met his gaze, the desire, and anticipation that earlier graced her face now replaced with a scowl.

" _Not_ him."

Her words were laced with protectiveness and loyalty towards Damon.

Kol raised a peeved eyebrow, glancing at the hand before looking back to Macie. He gave an ominous, hearty laugh, utterly amused with her. Kol gave a spiteful growl, reaching up and grabbing her hand, wrenching the auburn-haired vampire up against him. She gave a painful squeak when his fingers dug into her wrist, swallowing another hurt sound when he cocked his head with a leer.

"Protecting your sweetheart, are we?"

Macie swallowed, shaking her head, trying to yank her hand from him."Shut up."

"Honestly, darling, you running around after him like a _lovelorn_ toady is quite _p_ _athetic_."Kol gave an almost disgusted snarl as he leaned closer to Macie, his tone callous."Almost _pitiful_ considering he'll _never_ look at you the way he does her."

" _Stop_ talking."Macie's light orbs turned almost black, her cheeks flushing in infuriated and abashed manner."You're _puerile_."

"Oh, have a backbone now, do you?"The Orginal drawled, reaching out to cup her cheek only to be swatted which made him laugh."Did I offend you?"

Macie looked away from him, finally pulling her hand from his grasp and took a step back. The snarl Kol gave made Damon fight harder against Elijah.

"Please refrain from bloodshed, Damon, a fight with Kol is not worth your death."Elijah calmly stated, noticing the familiar wily glint in Kol's eyes."You'd do well to remember that my brother, while utterly _immature_ , is still an Original."

Kol just gave an amused chuckle, giving Damon a once over, almost impressed at the impulsiveness of the younger male.

"Now, now, don't something you might regret."

Damon fought against Elijah's hold, glowering at Kol with a snarl.

"If you hurt her, I will _kill_ you."

"I wouldn't hurt her, darling."Kol said as innocently as he could, but it didn't last long as he turned to look at Macie once more, quirking an eyebrow."Not unless she _asks_ me to, of course. She is quite _rough_ when she wants to be."

Damon's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Kol and Macie. He gaped at them, speechless for a long while as he realized what had been going on.

"Him?"

Macie witnessed Damon's eyes darken, and his jaw tightened.

"Damon-"

"I came here because I thought he'd kidnapped you after our fight. I haven't seen you, and you haven't answered your phone. I thought something was wrong and i'm right."

Damon sent a harsh look to Kol, speaking through gritted teeth."You've lost your _mind."_

Damon's tone sounded more disgusted the more he processed what was going on between the Original and his protégée."I even played nice with the witch bitch to get her do a locator spell! I came to kick your ass for going off without me then save you and play hero. I even did the Stefan hair and everything."

"I risked _my_ ass to save _you_ -"Damon paused, a bitter smile breaking out on his face and he gave a hearty laugh before he pointed at Macie, tone anything but kind."only to find out that you're _screwing_ the brother of the dick that has tried to _kill_ me more times than I can count."

"What can I say, mate?"Kol gave a smug grin, holding out his arms as if welcoming a fight."I'm known to be very _captivating_."

"Oh, _delusional_ as well as a complete dick. _Hot_."Damon gave Kol a once over before he looked to the auburn-haired vampire, looking completely appalled." _This_ is what you like?"

"What's this about, Macie?"Damon raised his eyebrow, the exasperation clear in his tone despite the smirk."One amoral bad boy not enough for ya?"

"Yes, well, maybe she grew tired of being a mere shadow in your lackluster existence."The Original retorted with a roguish grin as he stepped behind Macie, placing his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back against him."Surely you can't blame the poor girl for finding a more _gratifying_ deity, can you?"

Damon's cheeks flushed with anger, nails digging into his palm as he stared down Kol. As he planned to attack the Original, a laugh came from the entrance, and Damon turned to see Klaus leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, look at this."Klaus wore an amused grin as he looked over everyone, gaze settling on Kol."Just a few weeks home and you're already causing trouble, little brother."

"You're quiet, love, that's unusual for you."Klaus' gaze then shifted to Macie, and he shook his head with a tut."Bit tongue-tied this morning, are we?"

Macie shook her head at Klaus' raised eyebrows and sighed."Oh, _God_."

"Yes, if your usual appeal for God is needed, I think it's right now."The Original nodded along, tapping his fingers against his chin as he casually added."Though, I must say, your plea is usually more... _passionate_."

The hybrid loudly laughed when Macie gave an eye roll, looking anywhere but the Original, cheeks flushed.

"This has nothing to do with you."Damon's jaw clenched at the amusement in Klaus' eyes, and he scowled at the Original."Why don't you go back to quietly retreat to your kennel, all right?"

"And miss this?"Klaus didn't take the bait as he smiled mischievously at Damon's obvious upset, shaking his head."I don't think so."

Tightening his hold on Damon, Elijah let out a long, exasperated, wary breath as he shook his head, clearly not wanting to deal with more quarrels. He felt the irritated coming from Damon who was growing more infuriated by the second.

Elijah looked to the hybrid, already motioning to the exit."Niklaus, now is not the-"

A surge of wind hit Elijah, and the Original wiped a hand down his face, shutting his eyes for a moment as a flash of blonde swiped at his face. Elijah opened his eyes when he heard Klaus' chuckle, and he glared at the hybrid before turning his gaze to his sister.

"What is this? Why wasn't I invited?"Rebekah's demand echoed throughout the bathroom as she sauntered in, a pout forming as she looked to Klaus."You know I _love_ drama!"

"Drama! You want drama?"Damon gave a scornful laugh as he held out his arms, voice rising with each word he hissed out."You've come to the right bathroom! We've got a _plenty_ of drama right here!"

Rebekah raised a curious eyebrow, leaning up to whisper to Klaus."Is he having a meltdown?"

Klaus gave a hum as he tried to figure Damon out before he finally replied."It's hard to say, but i _hope_ so."

"I'll give you a catch up, shall I?"Damon gestured to Macie with a flourish before he pointed to Kol with a shaking hand, the hate clear in his voice."Let's say Macie is taking the term **'** sleeping with the enemy **'** _literally_."

Damon let his hand fall back to his side as his face fell. The Salvatore looked to Macie once more with a shake of his head, it obvious just how upset he was.

"Do you have any clue what you've done?"The male vampire muttered, pointing to himself after looking to the Originals."How this looks on me?"

Both Rebekah and Macie let out bitter giggles at Damon's words, both women shaking their heads in disbelief. Macie pushed herself away from Kol and made her way over to Damon, her eyes wide with despair as well as resentment.

"Oh, i'm sorry, is my personal life getting in the way of you being Elena's whimpering sycophant?"Macie responded, offering her sire sickly sweet smile as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively."What I do-"

"Don't you mean _who_ you do?"Damon cut in, wrenching his arm from Elijah's hold and flashing over to Macie, grabbing her wrist."We are going home, and you are going to take a _long_ shower to wash the Original filth from you."

Both Klaus and Kol looked offended as they scowled."Excuse me?"

"Yeah, excuse you."Damon hissed, yanking Macie closer into his side as he made his way around Kol."Come on."

"Damon, let go!"

"Or what? You're going to shack up with Klaus next?"Damon replied, tightening his hold on Macie when she shoved at him, forcing an amused tone."How about Katherine? You'll get along fine, you both like to torture me."

Macie tried to free her arm from Damon's grasp, but he was far too strong. She had no choice but to be dragged along, cursing him with every step. Rebekah watched with an unamused look as Damon complete ignored the auburn-haired vampire as she demanded to be let go. The blonde Original shook her head in disbelief as she watched.

"You heard her, mate. She's perfectly fine where she is."Kol stepped forward just before Damon could reach the exit, shoving Damon back, hand on his shoulder."Besides, i'm enjoying her company."

Elijah gave his brother a warning shake of his head."Kol..."

"Forgive my brother; he's not with the times yet. He's quite... _autocratic_."Klaus came up beside Kol, hands behind his back, offering a false polite smile."I'd suggest you let the girl go; it's best not to get involved."

"Cavemen. All of you are bloody savages."Rebekah muttered, hands on her hips and the men angrily conversed, completely forgetting Macie."Let her go."

Damon looked at Rebekah over Kol's shoulder, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Stay out of this, Barbie."

Klaus growled warningly at Damon, moving so that Rebekah was out of sight of Damon."This is _my_ home, Damon; I suggest you remember that."

"I suggest you keep out of this."

"I second that."Kol piped up, hand reaching out and grabbing Macie's forearm."Now if you let her go, I might grant you a painless death."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Macie tried to struggle free only to be ignored, much like Elijah. The blonde Original was silent until Macie demanded to be let go only to be, once again, ignored.

"Right, that is enough."

Rebekah flashed forward quickly, a blur as she shoved Kol aside and grabbed Macie. Her brother, not expecting the attack, stumbled backwards into Klaus, causing them both to be distracted long enough for Rebekah to reach Macie.

Damon glared at Rebekah, pushing her back and pulling Macie closer.

"This isn't your fight, Bex."

Damon attempted to fight her off, but Rebekah shoved him away, punching him so hard that his neck snapped to the side. Rebekah gave a pleased smile as Damon lost his footing, falling and hitting his head off the side of the sink. Macie watched, astonished, as Damon fell to the ground, his neck snapped and a gash on his forehead.

The auburn-haired vampire looked to Rebekah, gaping at the Original. Rebekah was too busy glaring at Damon to notice, brushing her blonde locks from her face.

"The girl said let go, and i'm a firm believer in us girls sticking together."Rebekah breathily said as she gently took Macie's hand, guiding her toward herself."Let's go."

Rebekah flashed away with Macie in arms, pausing long enough to shove Kol once more before the pair disappeared. Klaus caught Kol before they could fall over once more, his younger brother watching after the women as he straightened.

Elijah said or did nothing, the calm Original simply stood, casually looking after Rebekah. He glanced down at Damon with a shake of his head before he looked to his brothers.

"Rebekah!"

Kol frowned in utter confusion as he looked to Damon on the ground, his brothers, the exit before he held out his arms, at a loss. He was completely stumped as to why Rebekah would intervene in a situation that had nothing to do with her nor she seemed to care about.

Both brothers looked to Elijah, bewildered.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Elijah pursed his lips as he pretended to ponder Kol's question, neatly smoothing down the front of his suit, brushing the invisible dust from his shoulders. Elijah cleared his throat as he finally met Kol's gaze, a solemn expression on his face as he responded.

"I believe, brothers, the term you're searching for is **'** girl power. **'** "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter of this story, _please leave a review._**


	7. darling, you give love a bad name

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Here."**

Macie looked up at the sound of a bottle being vigorously slammed down on the table, the force of it making her frown. Rebekah pulled out the chair across from Macie and sat down gracefully, setting down two glasses a moment later.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me out."

Macie caught a glass when the Original slid it across the table, offering Rebekah half a smile."Thanks."

"Yes, well, i've never been a big fan of the alpha male _nonsense_. Especially if Kol and Nik are involved."Rebekah shook her head, downing her drink in one go before she reached over for the bottle again."I _love_ my brothers, but they can be a right _pain_ in the arse sometimes."

"You can say that again."Macie let out a very unladylike snort with a roll of her eyes before she noticed Rebekah's arched eyebrow."Uh, sorry?"

The Original didn't look upset, if anything, she seemed amused. Rebekah's lips curved up into a small smile and she tilted her head, giving Macie a once over before she let out a breathy laugh.

"You know, my brother has brought home many of his little pets over the years. "

"I can see why he's kept you alive."Rebekah added after a long while, leaning forward in her chair and studying Macie."You're _amusing_. A _devoted_ doormat to Damon Salvatore but amusing."

Macie huffed out a laugh, cheeks flushed."Right into it, yeah?"

"In the time you've spent with our family, you should've learned that my family is _anything_ but tactful."

As Macie frowned, Rebekah gave a curious look, chin on her palm."What's so special about him? Besides the obvious good looks, he hasn't got _much_ to offer. He's childishly _irritating_ , not to mention _facetious_."

"Yes, well-"

"And the way you allow him to speak to you isn't fun to watch; it's almost sad."

"He's a _smug_ , selfish dick, I know that, but he's not always that way. He can be _tolerable_...when he's not _yammering_ on about doppelgangers. He makes me laugh, he's _protective_ , and his car is a _classic_."Macie replied with a small smile before suddenly getting defensive as she thought about the second half of Rebekah's statement."I suppose i've had only him in my life for so long that i've gotten used to being second best. And I don't allow him; i just know which battles to _pick_. He's _older_ than me."

Rebekah didn't seem convinced; eyes narrowed at the younger female.

"And Nik is older than me with the benefits of his wolf side, but if he, despite our ceaseless sibling bickering, ever spoke to me like that i'd empty so much wolfsbane into his drink that he'd feel as if he were on fire. I'd then sit and _enjoy_ the show."

Macie let out a very unladylike snort at the thought of Klaus rolling around, throat burning while Rebekah sat with popcorn. Rebekah seemed to also think the same thing, and she let herself smile as she re-filled their glasses.

"You're a woman, love. While men do play their part, women bring _life_ into this world; we keep life _going_. Woman are strong, _powerful_. We should be _worshiped_."

Rebekah cast her eyes on Macie as she slid the glass back over to the younger female."We've also been _oppressed_ for so long, _forced_ to act the way men want us to and, now that we're not, you shouldn't have to sit back and let to Damon _bloody_ Salvatore dictate your life while you sit, _comply_ and look pretty."

"I'm _trying_ not to do that."Macie sighed, covering her face with her hands in annoyance before she pouted."I'm _trying_. I'm _trying_ to be independent; i'm _trying_ to carve my own path."

Rebekah hummed, downing the rest of her drink before slamming the glass down, making Macie jump.

"And, in doing so, because you don't know any better you've fallen into the arms of another smug, egocentric _megalomaniac_."Rebekah looked utterly disgusted at the mention of Damon once more, and a little horrified at the comparison before she laughed."Of course, my brother is _superior_ to Damon by, well, _lifetimes_ but Kol does share _some_ similarities."

Macie's face fell as she processed Rebekah's words before she forced out."It's just a meaningless, fleeting fling."

"That may be, but you should know that, when it comes to my brother that unlike Damon, you have no battle to pick because Kol gives _no_ choice. As much as I _dearly_ love him, I must admit that I felt some relief when he was daggered, and i'm sure that Nik was hesitant when the dagger was pulled out."

"I'm sure he wouldn't hurt _you_."

"Of course not, my brother _loves_ me, he'd kill _anyone_ who'd even _think_ of _hurting_ me. And, while he may not show it at times, he _loves_ our family. But that doesn't mean he doesn't torment us if he believes we've hurt him. Kol isn't like Nik. He's violent, wild and impulsive at times but his wrath is _much_ different."

"There is a reason they call him a _wily_ _fox_ , there is a reason his _wrath_ is feared _more_ than Nik's."Rebekah looked almost proud as she spoke of her brother's reputation before she remembered the point she was trying to wait."He'll wait. He'll _wait_ , you'll think he's forgiven you and, while he might have, he doesn't forget. His _indignation_ doesn't _forget_ and, when the inevitable punishment comes, he _doesn't_ hold back."

"Kol is a _monster_ , and we've all made the mistake of crossing him. I stupidly and regrettably caused his recent daggering and, when he woke up, Kol _ruined_ any chances I had with Matt."

"Matt? _Mundane Matt?_ "Macie was unable to hold back a snicker as he nodded over at the human who was serving, his usual kind smile on his face."That was your punishment?"

"You don't understand!"Rebekah hissed out, her tone making Macie flinch and the Original glared at the younger vampire before her face softened, glancing over at the human behind the bar."Kol knows what I covet most, what I have _yearned_ centuries for, how much i've had my _heartbroken_ , and that is _love_. _Pure_ love. Yes, Matt wasn't the love of my life, but he gave me _hope_."

"Kol noticed that the _moment_ I spoke with Matt. I had wanted to kill him because I was envious. Kol knew that, Kol knows _me_ and because of that, because he knew it would hurt me he took his chance."The blonde Original whispered, looking anywhere but Macie as she spoke, fingers unconsciously toying with her daylight ring almost nervously."He took his chance and now Matt looks at me the way one does at something that disgusts them. He's _frightened_ of me."

Macie's smile fell when she heard the vulnerability in Rebekah's tone then, when the Original turned to face her, she saw the distress on her face. Macie froze for a moment, unsure of how to comfort the blonde considering she could either snap her in half or be grateful.

But, unable to watch Rebekah's upset, Macie reached out and gently touched her hand."Rebekah..."

"Don't pity me, i'm anything _but_ pitiful. My brother and I have done worse things to each other."Rebekah firmly said narrowing her eyes at Macie, but there was no heat behind her tone."But the difference with you and i, is that you aren't family. Kol will have _no qualms_ killing you if he believes you've done him _wrong_."

"Look-"

"Do not _ever_ cross my brother,"Rebekah cut in with a hint of caution, shaking her head, when Macie didn't seem to take it seriously."you will _not_ live to regret it."

Macie observed Rebekah for a long moment before quietly asking."Is that a threat?"

Rebekah's lips curved up into an almost sardonic smile and she rolled her eyes before laughing at Macie. "I'm merely warning you, you silly girl, you should thank me. My brother, as _exasperatingly_ smug and childish as he is, is _anything_ but a _fool_."

Macie held up her hands as if surrendering, forcing out a light hearted laugh."Look, Kol and I, it is just fun."

"Damon pissed me off and, since he prides himself on being the _immortal_ bad boy, I went for the _Original_ bad boy 'cause I knew Damon would hate it. He's always hated someone badder than him."Macie rolled her eyes with a breathy laugh, pursing her lips as she thought of Damon, firmly saying."But I _never_ intended him to find out, this whole thing was for me to have something for _me_ but knowing it would annoy him did make it more fun."

"I guess I took a page out of his revenge sex handbook."Then, as if needing to emphasize her point, Macie tapped the table as she repeated."It's _just_ fun."

"I'm confident you won't find it fun when the tables are turned. My brother sees a weakness, and he plays on it. Kol _saw_ that you were _insecure_ and he has _played_ with it."

Macie's face fell at Rebekah's statement, her grip tightening on her glass as the words caused a sharp pang in her chest. Rebekah paused for a moment, noticing this but didn't comment on it, she seemed far too interested in getting her point across.

"This game you're playing is _not_ going to end well because I can assure you, you _won't_ win. You will not win because my brother already know how it plays out and, given the amusement you've given him, i'm sure that he's _far_ from finished with you."

"I-I-"Macie felt only more confused, and it didn't help when Rebekah suddenly stood."Huh?"

"A little bit of advice? If you value yourself—which you _should_ —you'll run. If you carry this little _dalliance_ on, I might not be able to save you next time."The Original smirked, obviously having no intention of letting Macie forget about her rescue before he tone softened."For what it's worth, love, i'd hate to come home to your corpse; you're _immensely_ more _worthwhile_ than you think."

Before the auburn-haired vampire could process and respond to Rebekah's statement, the Original offered Macie a small yet sincere smile before she gracefully spun on her heels and sauntered away.

Macie watched after the Original, lips parting to protest but, instead, she found herself saying."Uh, thanks. Again."

Rebekah didn't reply or turn around, but her walking pace did slow down, her light head shake making Macie smile before, in a blink of an eye, Rebekah was gone. As the last flash of blonde hair swiped at the air, Macie turned to see Matt staring after the Original with a longing look. The same look he'd been giving Rebekah all night whenever Rebekah wasn't looking at him the same.

 _Just 'cause my love life sucks doesn't mean Rebekah's has, right? Besides, she was **almost** kind to me._

With that thought in mind, Macie suddenly found herself at the bar and hopped onto a stool. She whistled for the human who was obviously trying his hardest to ignore her.

"Matt?"

No response.

"Matty, Matty, _M-at-ty?_ "

When he didn't look up, Macie whistled once more and opened her mouth to gain a reaction just before his head snapped up.

"What?"

"Hi."Macie gave her brightest smile, batting her eyelashes at the bartender before she nodded at the cast on his hand."What happened? Tray get too heavy?"

"None of your damn business."Matt bitterly replied, looking up from the glass he was drying with a frown."What do you want?"

"I want you to finally recognize your feelings concerning a particular enchanting Original."

"Huh?"Matt's frown deepened, giving the vampire a confused look that soon turned annoyed."If you're talking about Klaus, I think you already know by now that i've already got a lot of four-lettered words to-"

"I say the word enchanting, and you think of _Klaus?_ "Macie sent Matt a puzzled and an amusing look, raising both eyebrows as he quickly realized that he'd gotten her sentence wrong and blushed when she giggled."Well, I can't blame you. The accent, the eyes, the _power_ and not to mention-"

Matt inhaled a long, irritated breath, already tired with her presence."What do you want?"

"I want you to give into your feelings for Rebekah. Not Klaus."Macie emphasized the names in order to make Matt's blush deepen before she waved a hand, quickly adding."Unless you _do_ have feelings for Klaus which I, while totally despise you because you're dull, would have you back about."

Macie then tapped the bar with her index finger, firmly stating."If not, we're taking about Rebekah."

Matt froze, almost dropping the glass he was drying, and his expression made Macie laugh. He quickly caught himself, glaring at the vampire.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play _dumb_ with me; _you're_ not _smart_ enough for that."Macie rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the bar, ignoring Matt's muttering of wishing she'd go away."I saw you looking at her when she wasn't looking at you."

"I was keeping an eye on two _murderous_ _vampires_ who were drinking in a bar full of _humans_."

"You were longingly staring at the girl you like then looking as if someone had slapped you whenever you assumed she wasn't staring back."Macie corrected him, wagging a finger at Matt when he attempted to protest." _Shh!_ Believe me, I know what i'm talking about but, unlike you both, nobody stares longingly back at _me._ "

"Whatever."Matt grumbled, setting down a glass far too firmly which proved his frustration before he picked up another and began to dry it."Any chance of anything happening is gone after her psycho brother crushed my hand."

Macie straightened, frowning at Matt with a shake of her head."That wasn't her fault. The people around her shouldn't dictate how you feel about her. You being friends with the doppelgänger who wants nothing more than to kill her entire family doesn't change how she feels about you."

Matt slammed another glass down, it more firm than the last before his hands hit the bar like Macie's hand. He glowered at Macie, leaning forward so that she was able to hear him better, his annoyed scowl deepening when she simply shrugged.

"Her brother is a monster who wants to kill my friends and she is the same. Rebekah Mikaelson is a vampire who has killed her way through her centuries."

"And you are a humdrum, nine to five bartender who's friends with the girl that wants to wipe out an entire family. You shouldn't turn anyone's head, but you managed to do just that with an Original who, despite her best efforts to hide it, is has a big _heart_ underneath the stubbornness."

Leaning forward, Macie's tone softened as she added."You knew what she was before you started getting to know her. I saw you both at the ball. You were having fun. You know she isn't _just_ an Original or a Mikaelson. You saw something inside of her that made you _want_ to be around her."

Matt's jaw clenched as he stared at Macie, wanting nothing more than to disprove her words but he couldn't.

"Why do you _care_ about my life all of a sudden?"

"I _don't_."She honestly replied, giving a shrug when he rolled his eyes before playfully poking him on the shoulder with a large smile."I just know that whenever she isn't making _gooey_ eyes at you, you're making gooey eyes at her and, frankly, it's putting me off coming here. Just do us all a favor and act on how you feel about her because you're human, you're not going to look so hot in a few years."

"Yeah, I don't think there's much point."Matt shook his head, picking up his dishtowel again and another wet glass."Her brothers are overprotective monsters who have no problem killing anyone if they decide they're _breathing_ too _loud_."

"Yeah, well, Rebekah thinks you're worthy enough to go against the guy who puts her in a box if she even _attempts_ of dating so clearly _she_ thinks there's a point."Macie swiftly countered with a shrug, pouting at Matt when he gave no reaction."Just don't act as if she doesn't have it just as hard as you do. She knows she isn't a saint, Matt, and you know that _you_ aren't either. So why don't you at least try?"

"Her brother _literally_ crushed my hand."Matt presented his casted hand, sparing it an annoyed look."Why should I?"

"Yeah, and your sister tried to kill one of your friends twice so I suppose every budding relationship has roadblocks. Grow a pair and don't shake their hands when you get invited round for dinner, all right?"

Matt looked startled for a moment before, without thinking about it, huffed out a laugh of disbelief. The young man studied her for a moment, cautious of even speaking with her before he shook his head.

"I don't have time for this."He grabbed the glasses and began to put them away, walking away as he did but Macie followed him."Look, Macie, I get what you're trying to do but-"

"Despite her being your supposed enemy and a vampire, do you _like_ her?"She raised an eyebrow when Matt looked tempted to run in the other direction, but Macie slammed her hand down on the bar, demanding."Matt, do you like her? See her as a person, not as a thousand-year-old Original whose brother wants to kill your friend. Do you like her? As in you'd like to buy her flowers, have picnics on the back of your truck and let her improve your weird fashion style like?"

"Y-Yeah, I think. She's pretty, like _**'**_ _wow_ _ **'**_ pretty."Matt muttered before he could stop himself, looking somewhat pensive as he remembered actually having fun before the Kol business."She's fun, I guess, and I don't get much time to have fun."

"Good. Now, before your friends can decide for you, you are going to ask her out on a date."

"Huh?"

"Date? Two people going out, speaking about things over dinner, you know?"

"Uh, I don't know how..."Matt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking disgusted with the fact he was considering asking Macie for help."Maybe y-"

"Matty, i'm not dating her _for_ you. I've done all I can for you, the rest us up to you."Macie cut in with a roll of her eyes before she noticed just how awkward and hesitant Matt looked."But I do know that she goes to the same high school as you in case you've forgotten. Maybe start there."

"What do I say? She's an _Original_ , a _thousand_ years old. Do they even know what a takeaway is?"

"Rebekah likes you because _you're_ you, I don't know _why_ but she does."Macie drawled in a playful tone, cocking her head with a small smile when Matt simply gave his goofy smile."Be _M_ _undane Matt._ "

The human nodded, looking far too awkward to respond as well as a little annoyed at Macie but she ignored that. Thankfully the silence didn't last long as a man walked up and called for Matt's attention. Both looked relieved as Matt let out a sigh and took a step away from Macie.

The female vampire made a shooing motion."You can go now."

"Yeah, right back at you. I hope the door has a _very_ sharp splinter and we never have to talk again."Matt quickly retorted, looking pleased with himself when Macie gave an impressed nod, giving him a thumbs up."Thanks, I came up with it last night."

Matt turned and began to make his way over to his new customer, swinging the dishtowel over his shoulder.

"Matt?"Macie called, waiting for him to turn around before she narrowed her eyes, putting on her best murderous expression."Don't hurt her; she's not as tough as she seems. If you do, i'm sure her brothers won't be so kind as they have been so far."

Macie then nodded to his still wounded hand with a teasing smile."They might shake your _other_ hand."

Once again Matt glared at her, but it wasn't as heated as it had first been. Smiling in response, Macie watched him turn and make his way over to the man waving for him.

As Matt started to serve the man, Macie suddenly felt a vibration against her thigh, her phone telling her that she had a message. Already knowing who it was without needing to check, Macie reluctantly pulled out her phone and read the message, shaking her head as she finished.

 _Managed to leave the Addams family home without losing my head._

 _Thanks for being worried and rushing back to save me._

 _I still forbid you from seeing him, FYI.—Damon_

"What a dick."She auburn-haired vampire muttered, scoffing, before releasing a long, exasperated sigh, Macie spoke without looking up from her phone."Have you come to offer me a vein?"

"N-No?"

"Is that an answer or question?"Macie calmly asked, locking her phone before raising her head and, eyes giving the woman in front of her an annoyed once over before she added."Are you slowly dying?"

The response was firmer, almost as annoyed as Macie felt."No."

" _Pity_."The auburn-haired vampire winced, lip curling up into a sneer as she met the brunette's gaze, but she forced a smile."Hello, _Elena_."

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Macie held her hand out, her fake smile broadening, showing off her pearly whites.

"How are you? You well? How's your brother?"Macie quickly hurled out the questions, feigning an earnest expression as she nodded along as if Elena had responded."Good. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Hope to do this again, _preferably_ sometime far, _far_ in the future. _Goodbye_."

Macie jumped down from the stool and walked around Elena, quickly walking away from the brunette. She let out a long sigh as she heard Elena follow her, pleading that she was going to switch directions. Macie didn't want to argue, she did want to kill but, considering Klaus still needed Elena's blood and her sire's infatuation with her, she knew better.

"Wait, hold on!"

As Elena got close enough to fall into step beside the vampire, she observed Macie's impassive expression before, unable to hold it in any longer, fired a question at her.

"Macie, what are you doing with Kol?"Elena asked with an accusing tone, pausing for a moment to huff out a laugh at the thought of the pair, shaking her head."He's an Original—a _monster_. What could you _possibly_ see in him?"

"That's because you haven't had sex with _him_."Macie swiftly retorted, raising her eyebrows as Elena reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking."I don't kiss and tell, Elena."

Elena followed Macie, trying her hardest to keep up with the other woman's long strides."This isn't the time to make jokes."

"I'm _not_ joking."Macie said in her most serious tone, wrenching her arm from Elena's grasp."The man is a _thousand_ years old; he's _talented_."

"Don't you have _any_ dignity?"The doppelgänger asked with wide eyes, seeming utterly disgusted by the thought, firmly repeating."He's a _monster_."

Macie's amused smile fell from her face, and an ominous expression replaced it. Her eyes darkened, and a dark frown appeared, making Elena's face fall. The air around them became thick with tension, and Elena started to look uneasy at the murderous look on Macie's face.

"And Stefan is the Ripper of Monterey, so infamous that _Klaus_ was curious about him. Just because he is on the road to recovery—once _more_ , by the way—doesn't change the fact that he has killed hundreds, if not _thousands_ of people."

"I-"

"You dated him knowing this, and you have the _audacity_ to judge me or anyone else who shares a bed with someone who's also spilled blood."

"Bit hypocritical, don't you think?"Macie's voice grew more bitter and angry with each word, following Elena as the brunette peered up at her with alarm."The hands that you've let _touch_ you tore bodies apart, the lips you have _kissed_ has been smeared with blood, the pearly whites that smiled at you hide fangs that have _torn_ into flesh."

Elena took a step away from Macie, giving a confused and affronted look."Why are you doing this?"

"How can you still want to sleep beside someone who is known as a savage monster?"

"Because the Ripper isn't Stefan, that's why."Elena found her confidence once more despite Macie's proximity."He's got a long road ahead, but he'll get better, all he has to do is fight."

Macie's brow furrowed, her lips curving up and she suddenly started to laugh. The auburn-haired vampire shook her head, shoulders shaking, as if Elena's heartfelt words had been a joke that had tickled her pink. Elena's determined and emotional expression turned almost bitter and annoyed as Macie continued to laugh.

When Elena continued to look panicked, Macie pulled back, holding her hands up in surrender once more, making a waving gesture at Elena, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

"The last time I heard that was from Lexi almost a hundred years ago. She fixed him, got him back on track, but the same thing happened not long after and it keeps going on."

"Thing is Stefan is a _blood_ _addict_."Macie's laughter stopped, her smile fading as she thought back to Damon's mix of concern and annoyance at Stefan's continues relapses."How many times can you try to help and blood addict before you realize they're a lost cause or just accept that it's part of who they are?"

"Stefan isn't the Ripper, Stefan is kind and-"

"The Ripper is part of him and claiming to love someone as a whole is accepting bad _with_ the good, yes? You claim to love Stefan, but you refuse to acknowledge that the Ripper is _part_ of him. They aren't different people, Elena; it is the same person. _Everybody_ has a dark side and Stefan's was heightened, as was his compassion and caring side."

"You can't ignore the Ripper yet blame every bad thing Stefan does on his dark side."Macie drew in a long sigh as Elena shook her head, refusing or not seeing what the vampire had seen for over a century."The Ripper is never going away and, if you are looking for Stefan to learn self-control, then that is delusional."

Elena stopped shaking her head long enough to change the subject, her voice firm and accusing once more.

"And all the things you just said about Stefan, project them onto Kol. We researched the Originals after they were reunited, you know. Kol is the _worst_."When Macie simply continued to stare at the doppelganger, no signs of surprise in her eyes, Elena glared at the vampire once more."You know that, and you feel nothing?"

Macie shrugged, shaking her head without hesitating."I'm a vampire, Elena."

"It doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"Why? Do you feel bad for killing animals for meat? Do you cry over it?"

Elena shook head, looking somewhat exasperated by the comparison."That's _different_."

"Why? Animals are just animals, yes? You kill them to eat; you sometimes keep the animals as pets. Well, vampires are at the top of the food chain, and you are our meals and sometimes our pets."

Macie rolled her eyes as Elena continued to glower at her, unconvinced with her argument and pondered for a moment before continuing.

"To you, there is a big difference; I probably would have felt the same if I was asked that as a _human_. But, as a vampire, there is _no_ difference. To _most_ of us, you are _food_ , and I have a big appetite."

As Elena showed no sign of even attempting to understand, Macie felt a pang of irritation."Let's say you have some vegetarian vampires and vampires who eat meat. I'm a meat lover and, thanks to you, Damon isn't taking it from the vein, but Stefan is in between. He just _can't_ resist a juicy vein when it's offered to him no matter how much he _tries_ to be good."

"And i'm sure you know what it's like to covet something you just can't have because it's not good for you. Chocolate, fast food, certain sweets..."Macie listed, lowering her voice as a teasing smile curved at her mouth, drawing out." _Damon_."

"I-"Elena's face paled, realizing by Macie's amused smile that Damon had told her about their heated embraces."That's _none_ of your-"

"I'm kidding!"She waved a hand as Elena's glare deepened, the doppelganger's cheeks flushing and forced a kind smile."I'm just saying that just because Stefan is trying to be good, it won't last. I bet it's on his mind all day and every and you know what they say about forbidden fruit. _Nothing_ tastes better."

"And the ultimate moments of _euphoria_ Stefan has felt or ever will feel is when he gives _into_ that hunger, and no feeling is better than when you bite into that big _juicy_ _steak_."Macie nodded to herself, eyes shifting from Elena's to the brunette's throat, all sound but Elena's heartbeat racing drowning out."Vampires need blood to _survive_ , and _human_ blood is what we covet _most_."

Elena instantly covered her throat as much as she could with her palm, watching Macie with a suspicious stare.

"All it takes it a _spill_ of blood to _tempt_ him, Elena, remember that the next time you get a _paper_ _cut_."Macie drew out the last two words, quirking an eyebrow at Elena when the brunette shifted uneasily."Maybe _you'll_ realize that your determination is better suited to keeping your head _on_ your _shoulders_ rather than Stefan's _hundredth_ self-hating downward spiral."

Unable to be around the younger woman any longer, Macie didn't wait for Elena's reply as she turned on her heels and strode off. Elena watched after the female vampire for a moment, looking almost offended and upset before she gained the courage to call after her.

"And when are you going to realize that Stefan _might_ not be the only _one_ on a _self-hatred_ downward spiral."At Elena's words, Macie came to an abrupt, glaring away the woman she'd bumped into."Because, taking a look at the company you keep these days, you're just, if not _more_ , in need of _help_."

"I know we don't get along, but I can see you're not... _yourself_. Whether it's because of yourself or because of Damon, this downward spiral isn't going to help."

Elena's tone wasn't laced with contempt. Instead, she sounded _pitiful_ which struck a cord in Macie."You shouldn't let anyone take your self-respect or disparage you, especially Damon. Nobody is worth that."

The female vampire's fingers curled into her palms as a sharp pang of anger, annoyance, as well as a hint of degradation, rushed through her. She shut her eyes for a moment, nails digging into her skin as she resisted the urge to turn on her heels and pluck Elena's disrespectful tongue from her mouth. As she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry with tears.

Angry or upset tears, she wasn't sure, perhaps both, but what Macie did know was that she hated it.

More than sure she didn't want Elena to see and desperately needing to leave, Macie forced herself to push away the vengeful voice in her head and quickly made her way towards the exit.

"Pushing people who care about you away isn't going to help you, Macie!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **I'm sorry that there wasn't, Kol in this chapter but he will be in the next. This chapter was just to explore Macie's feelings about herself and her taking a look at herself; I hope that came across. It was also a little about her building a somewhat friendship with Rebekah possibly, which some of you would like to see.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this and would like to see another chapter of this story, _please leave a review._**


	8. saw the darkest hearts of men

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"Your sister is a bitch."**

"What did that whelp just say?"

"A very, very pretty and—sometimes, i'm sure—delightful bitch."Damon quickly corrected as he let a groan, ambling into the large room, wincing as he massaged his neck."But still a bitch."

The Salvatore opened his eyes, them widening as he looked around. It seemed to be some sort of entertaining room with a pool table, a large TV on the wall, a somewhat art corner for Klaus he assumed with an easel frame with a half finished canvas painted. There were several seats in a circle with a table in the middle but what caught Damon's attention was a bar against the wall at one side.

 _Gotta get me one of those._

Damon, despite Klaus and Kol frowning at the sight of him, gravitated towards the bar with a fascinated smile. Elijah was behind the bar and was the only Original who offered him a polite smile despite Damon sensing the annoyance toward him. The eldest Original in the room went back to pouring the drinks, muttering a warning to Kol and Klaus to were leaning against it.

"Look who's up."Klaus mumbled, bringing the rim of the glass to his mouth with a lopsided smirk."Got lost on the way to the exit, mate?"

"Whatever."Damon ignored Klaus' attempt to bait him, still engrossed with the bar."Nice place you got here."

"It's for family."Klaus retorted with a hint of annoyance as Damon came up to the bar, waving his hand in a shooing motion."You aren't family."

Damon simply grinned in return, his ambling turning into an insolent saunter."Whatever."

"We don't want you here."Kol drawled with a glass in his hand, sneering at Damon before he sauntered off, slumping down an arm chair."Now sod off before I decide to kill you for challenging me."

"Kol!"

The youngest Original brother grumbled to himself."Oh, lay off, Elijah!"

"Please, Damon, take a seat."Elijah nodded at the Salvatore brother, sliding a half filled glass his way before looking over at his brother who was still giving Damon a deadly stare, sighing."Kol, I will not tell you again. We are not killing him."

Kol huffed, making an exaggerated show of rolling his dark eyes before asking."Why not?"

" _Because_ I said so, that is why."Elijah replied with a flourish of his hand before moseying out from behind the bar, Klaus following him towards the sofa a moment later."And because I do not wish to spend most of my evening cleaning up the bloodshed."

Damon watched Elijah walk off and sidled up beside Klaus. The Salvatore brother saw Kol's sullen glower and wagged a finger at the youngest Original brother in an almost scolding way with a smirk.

As he did he suddenly bumped into Elijah who seemed to have noticed this.

"There's no need for that."

Damon faintly heard Klaus chuckle to himself as he rounded the pair and sauntered over to the couch. Damon didn't dare to move and remained still, staring at the back of Elijah's head. Elijah didn't make a move, he kept still, lazily smoothing down his suit jacket.

"Don't take my kindness so frivolously, Damon, because I could discipline you _without_ spilling blood."Elijah casually said as he turned to face Damon, hand taking hold of his elbow. He smiled a little to himself as he noticed Damon's smile fall."It would be _quite_ unfortunate, of course. I do not want to fight."

It was Kol's turn to smirk as Damon simply nodded, face growing a little pale as he took a seat.

As he got comfortable, he did not waste a moment and promptly stared to inquire about Macie's whereabouts.

"Where are they?"

Kol casually shrugged, waving off the question with an almost amused head-shake.

"Well, 'Bekah is probably sitting darling Macie down and informing her of what a _monster_ I am and that she should stay well away from me,"Kol answered, his tone of voice eerily ominous, brown eyes fixed on Damon before he suddenly started to laugh. He shook his head with a bemused grin, a glimmer of twisted delight in his dark eyes."Funny thing is that it always makes the popsy's crawl back for _more_."

Klaus chuckled at his brother, the two youngest Mikaelson's sharing a small smile as the hybrid let himself collapse onto the sofa beside Elijah, propping his feet atop the table. They both ignored Elijah's unimpressed glower as well as Damon's eye roll.

"Why did she help Macie? She doesn't even know her."There was a hint of worry in Damon's voice because each time he'd come in contact with Rebekah Mikaelson he'd either been stabbed or threatened."And you all aren't well-known for...well, for having a _heart_."

Feeling their gazes burning into him, Damon cleared his throat awkwardly."No offense."

Klaus and Kol didn't seem bothered by Damon's comment mostly because they didn't care what he thought while Elijah was more focused on Klaus' feet on the table.

"None taken."

Klaus sighed as Damon continued to stare at them all, waiting for an answer and refusing to let up.

"My sister has a predilection for enforcing women's rights."Klaus finally answered with a long sigh, crossing one ankle over the other, pausing to take a sip of his drink and making a sound of approval at the familiar burn in his throat."And, while I am all for equal rights, she has been impossible since waking up in this century now that women 'have a voice' and demands to be _heard_ now."

The hybrid then laughed to himself, tipping his glass at his brothers."We have no clue what she's on about; she's been _extremely_ vocal for a _thousand years_ if you ask us."

"Tell me about it."Kol muttered with a roll of his eyes, glancing up at the family portrait with a fond yet annoyed look."She screams like a bloody banshee."

"And you both _don't?"_ Elijah deadpanned with a frown, but there was a playful flicker on his face. Sending his brothers a scolding head shake, Elijah finally looked to Damon, smiling small before declaring."My sister is extremely _passionate_ with subject matters she deems important and while she can be-"

Kol and Klaus cut in at the same time, piping up with facetious and puerile suggestions.

"Vexing?"

"Loud?"

When brothers opened their mouths once more to offer their thoughts, Elijah held up a hand, his warning glower making them both go silent.

"... _emphatic_ or and at times dangerous but it comes from the heart."Elijah sincerely proclaimed, his tone making it clear his statement was open for debate."Rebekah has a big heart."

Elijah looked to his brothers for anymore light hearted remarks but they had none to offer. They were no longer smiling playfully. Instead they both, however fleetingly, made sounds of agreement because it was true, Rebekah's big heart was what kept them together.

But, as usual whenever a situation became _too_ sentimental, Kol just had to pip up with sarcasm.

"You are aware she isn't here, aren't you, Elijah?"Kol slowly stated, making a circling motion with his pointer finger to emphasise his words before he jibed."She's got you proper henpecked."

A flicker of annoyance appeared in Elijah's dark eyes and he raised a bemused eyebrow, turning his head in Kol's direction.

"Not that this hasn't been a whole lotta fun but I think we've gotten a _little_ off track."Damon piped up before Elijah could retort, holding his hands up in surrender as they turned to face him."How about you call Rebekah and tell her to drop Macie off at the boarding house? That way I can leave because, believe me, I want to leave just as much as you want me to."

"Excuse me for seeming brash but what gives _you_ the right to govern Macie's life?"Elijah asked Damon with an unamused look, clicking his tongue as he noticed Klaus' feet on the table then smiling as Klaus, after rolling his eyes, removed them."She is _not_ a plaything you can amuse yourself with whenever you are bored or chagrined."

"I _completely_ agree with you, Elijah."Kol earnestly said, nodding at Elijah with a sincere look before he turned and glowered at Damon, pointing to himself."Macie is _my_ plaything, mate, not yours."

Slumping back in his chair with a sigh, Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes."That was _not_ what I meant."

Kol raised his eyebrow at his brother as if puzzled before he merely shrugged, finding glowering at Damon more interesting than pondering more.

"God, you're such a jackass, and that's coming from _me_."Damon grumbled to himself with an exaggerated eye roll, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his thighs."While i'm sure the sweet nothings _you_ whisper in her ear are just adorable, you gotta _remember_ that _i'm_ her sire."

Kol slowly raised his head; interest caught once more by Damon's emphasized words. He let out a quiet, dangerous laugh, tongue grazing over his teeth almost hungrily as his lip curled up at Damon.

"And all vampires are originated from _myself_ and my _family_ ; you're a mere diluted parody of what a vampire truly _should_ be."Kol lazily replied with an indifferent wave of his hand, giving Damon a once over with an unimpressed lip curl."You fail to provide a compelling argument, mate."

"Ha!"Klaus burst out laughing, almost spilling his drink as he reached over and patted Kol's shoulder."Very good, little brother!"

"I'm not trying to-"Damon cut himself off when he realized he'd raised his voice and forced himself to swallow the insults he wanted to hurl at them. He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself and opened them a moment later."What i'm saying is that I know Macie. I know what she can handle or what she can't, and she can't handle all this."

Damon then sent Kol a false, cheery smile, eyes clouded with bitterness.

"And getting involved with _you_ hasn't exactly been helping her, has it?"

Feigning surprise at Damon's words, Kol cocked his head with a curious frown.

"Why is that?"

"Because i'm a jackass and you're the _bogeyman_. Not to mention borderline _psychopathic_."Damon replied without hesitation, his glower unwavering as Kol straightened in his chair almost threateningly. But Kol then flashed his infamous haughty grin, seemingly unfazed by the label Damon had given him."I know i've been a dick. It's who I am, yeah, but i've been a major dick because of _personal_ matters."

A look was shared between the Mikaelson brothers who, in unison, pursed their lips as if they were stopping themselves from saying something. Elijah bowed his head, shoulders shaking slightly but, unlike their elder brother, Kol and Klaus couldn't hold back. There as a long, drawn out silence before Kol and Klaus suddenly burst out laughing.

Damon watched them, the sound itching at him and crawling underneath his skin. Each laugh felt like they'd punched through his ribcage and clutched his heart in their palms.

Noticing this, Elijah turned and gave his brothers an unamused look.

"That's enough!"Elijah demanded in a tone that almost instantly made his brothers quiet down and, after taking another moment to glower at them, Elijah offered Damon an apologetic smile."Forgive them."

Remaining quiet, Damon sent the pair an annoyed eye roll before scowled at them, leaning back in his chair with a shake of his head.

"You were saying..."

Elijah trailed off, gesturing for Damon to continue and, after another glower at Kol and Klaus, Damon let out a long breath before he did carry on.

"Macie shouldn't have been brought into this anyway, but she was. She is a champion. A loyal one. And it's not good for her because she's my champion. Being in this town with my enemies, my mistakes and, well, me isn't what you'd call _stable_. I want her to go somewhere and be...well, _stable_. Then, when everything's blown over, she can come back."

"Are you sure that is the right idea?"Elijah quietly inquired after a long moment, setting down his glass with a sigh."She is a _vampire_ , Damon; she will never have a 'stable' life. She will never be free of that burden-"

A harsh, loud chuckle suddenly cut Elijah off whose mouth downturned into a puzzled frown. He looked over at Kol who was glaring at his brother with a look that could only be described as appalled.

"You're speaking utter _nonsense_. Being a vampire is a gift, it's not a burden. What's the burden is the viewpoint."Kol sent Elijah a pointed look, shaking his head in complete disappointment before his mouth curved up into a derisive smile when he turned his head and looked at Damon."And I suspect that she has the potential to truly blossom as one. If she finds the right mentor to change her viewpoint because the one she has now hasn't taught her what it truly means to be a vampire."

Kol leaned forward, pointing to Damon and Elijah with a patronizing click of his tongue.

"With the right guidance, she can learn that thriving as a vampire is nothing more than eternal _euphoria._ "

With a quiet, drawn out laugh, Kol's head tipped back as he breathed out the last word, an almost dreamy smile on his face, his eyes clouding over in bliss. While Elijah shook his head in disgust, Klaus seemed to share Kol's opinion and understand his brother's statement as he raised his glass in toast, hand clasping down on his brother's shoulder once more.

"I haven't agreed with you more, little brother."

But, as soon as the moment started it ended, and Kol suddenly straightened in his chair once more with an unreadable expression.

"And since you lot are a bunch of self-loathing moralists who are nothing short of _ungrateful_ for their gift..."Kol sent another pointed look at Elijah as he made a move to get to his feet, his gaze shifting to Damon as he did."i'll _personally_ see to it that Macie _blossoms_ under my direction."

Kol feigned an innocent smile as he spoke, stressing certain words that made Damon's jaw clench. There was a glimmer in Kol's eyes, an almost childlike gleeful glimmer, that made Damon's skin crawl. The youngest Original brother lingered as he slowly stood, his smile faltering into a roguish grin and his tone darkening.

"You have my word on that, _mate_."

Kol noticed Damon's fury, and his grin only broadened as he offered Damon a pat on the shoulder, hand coming down too hard. Damon swallowed the painful hiss and kept Kol's gaze, his baby blue orbs darkening the longer Kol continued to smile at him.

Damon glared up at Kol, lip curling up into a sneer."You're a-"

A gust of wind made Damon lose his breath, and when he looked up, Kol was no longer in front of him. Damon blinked as he processed only to jump when he heard the sound of the front door slamming shut, the force of it almost making him jump once more.

Kol was gone.

"What the hell just happened?!"Damon's voice raised in pitch at his surprise as he turned to face Klaus and Elijah who, unlike him, didn't seem so surprised."Uh, hello?"

Klaus and Elijah glanced at one another before they looked at Damon, Elijah seeming more remorseful than Klaus but that wasn't new. Damon read the look, it confirming his fears because, after processing that Kol was gone, Damon then processed Kol's words.

 _Macie._

Damon got to his feet, already turning to rush out of the room then follow Kol but, before he could take a step, Elijah suddenly spoke.

"I wouldn't."Elijah called after him, shaking his head with an exasperated shake of his head as Damon turned around."He won't kill her."

"Not yet, anyway."Klaus piped up, offering Damon a half smile, as if his words were enough to placate the younger male.

His words only seemed to make Damon more uneasy as the Salvatore brother narrowed his eyes at both Mikaelson brothers.

"And i'm supposed to take your word for it?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Damon, a flash of amber following as a warning for him to mind his tone. Damon simply glowered in response but remained silent.

"Unless you want to go after Kol and ask him yourself then, _yes_ , you should,"Klaus replied, gesturing to the door as an invitation for Damon to follow the most wildest of the Originals. When Damon sent him a dubious look, the Original simply shrugged as he got to his feet, picking up Elijah's glass as well his own, simply offering up three words."She _amuses_ him."

Damon followed Klaus with his eyes as the hybrid, far too casually for his liking, ambled over to the bar.

"No offense but that sounds even worse than being killed by him."Damon ground out through clenched teeth, fingers curling into his fists in irritation."Your brother sounds like he _plays_ with his victims."

Klaus quietly laughed once more as he rounded the bar, the sound making Damon's nails slice into his palm. The Original kept his eyes on Damon as he placed down the glasses then he picked up the bourbon, Damon's missing glass a quiet demand for the Salvatore to leave.

"Granted, my brother isn't exactly the chivalrous knight a girl searches her entire life for..."Klaus lazily drawled as he extended his index finger, pointing over at Damon with an almost scolding head-shake. The hybrid tilted his head, a grin on his face that mirrored Kol's."But you shouldn't underestimate the _allure_ of the darkness."

"I'm _not_."Damon quietly replied, a faraway flicker in his eyes as the moment drew out and his sire came to mind."How do you think I became a vampire?"

He suddenly blinked, returning to reality before suddenly shook his head, hand reaching out and claiming Elijah's freshly poured drink. Clearing his throat, Damon downed the rest of the glass, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head at the familiar burning sensation that made a rush of adrenaline soar throughout his body.

He inhaled a sharp breath, opening his eyes before he looked over at Klaus, forcing out a laugh with a sardonic smile.

"How do you think _Macie_ became a vampire?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **I'm sorry for no Macie but, like her with the previous chapter, this is just to explore the other main character which is Kol.**

 **Anyway, i** **f you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more of this story,** _ **please leave a review.**_


End file.
